Sombras gélidas
by GlaceonSong25
Summary: A raíz de un dantesco acontecimiento sucedido siglos atrás, cierta mítica criatura muere, pero su alma divaga constantemente en la tierra en busca de la criatura indicada gracias a que, el extraño y extremadamente raro poder que poseyó, se lo impide con el fin de conseguir que cumpla una última misión muy importante: El de proteger el legado que aquel poder dejará sobre la tierra.
1. El encuentro

_Antes que todo, quiero saludar a las personas que se atrevieron a pasar por aquí. Gracias a ustedes, escribir es lo que más me gusta hacer. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y bueno, lo hago con odo el cariño del mundo. _

_A continuación: _**_Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¡Que lo disfruten!_**

…

* * *

.

* * *

..**Sombras Gélidas**.

_Capítulo 1_: El encuentro.

...

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Eh...Qué?

Una fuerte embestida impactó contra su cuerpo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dejándola muy herida. Aun se mantenía consciente, pero no por mucho.

Una extraña silueta se adelantó hacia ella y luego de un ataque rápido de lo que parecía ser "_Tinieblas_", aquel Pokémon muerciélago salió disparado por los aires y luego se embistió contra una roca. El golpe del impacto fue tan ruidoso que incluso la jovencita herida pudo sentirlo, había sido doloroso incluso sin ser ella quien se aporreara. Aparentemente el hielo podía llegar a ser casi, o incluso más fuerte y letal que el acero mismo.

Pero a los segundos se sintió aliviada cuando observó que no estaba sola, sino que alguien más había llegado. Sin embargo, esa jovencita elevaba plegarias porque su defensor no saliera lastimado.

—T-Ten cuidado...

Sin embargo, la esfera de colores oscuros parecía ignorar aquellas palabras, cuyo sonido era lo más cercano a un débil susurro, y más que verse preocupado por su propio estado de salud, parecía darle más importanciaal asunto de querer defenderla de su contrincante. O eso era lo que se creía al verlo luchar con tanta devoción. El Golbat que batallaba contra aquel Gastly furioso, –Y que también se había avalanzado sobre la pobre chica hacía apenas unos segundos– procedió a atacar con un feroz mordisco, dando lugar a un fallido intento de tratar algunos PS de su rival. Había sido un poco humillante, pero aún así no dejaba de batir sus frágiles alas con histeria.

Y por eso mismo, realizó otro intento de ataque con el mismo movimiento, dándole cabida a un resultado más doloroso: Gastly tenía mucha ventaja en cuanto a velocidad, esto causó que el Pokémon murciélago chocara contra una enorme roca que cortaba parte del camino.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando tuvo la sensación de haber perdido sus colmilos en el impacto.

—Maldita sea— Exclamó algo aturdido, casi observando pequeñas estrellas sobre su cabeza — Ahora sí me he quedado sin cerebro. Si algo le llega a suceder a mi preciada dentadura, ¡te juro que haré que me las pagues!

—Por favor —Rió Gastly sarcásticamente— es casi un hecho el que no tengas cerebro...

—Imbécil..—Pudo escucharse entre dientes desde Golbat, interrumpiendo al fantasma en cuanto a su "pequeña charla" si es que podría llamarse así.

—Pero hay que aceptarlo, ¿tú de verdad crees que puedes intimidarme de esa manera, Golbat? ¿es en serio? Tengo casi 20 niveles de ventaja sobre ti, en realidad, no creo que pudieses lograrlo ni con tus más grandes anhelos. El que debería cuidarse de algún Golpe Crítico eres tú..

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, a mí me da lo mismo —Exclamó Golbat suspendido en el aire desde casi las profundidades de la cueva

—Pero no eres ni más ni menos de lo que soy yo, ¿entiendes?. Concuerdo en que ambos compartimos casi los mismos elementos, hay uno que tenemos en común —Exclamó al parecer en alusión al veneno— Pero mientras pueda hacerlo, te juro que voy a tratar de envenenarte más de lo que lo haría el veneno que emana de tu propio cuerpo. Te juro que voy a tratar de envenenarte aún si el veneno es parte de lo que eres y si no te afecta..Te juro...Que voy a tratar de destruirte..

Gastly arqueó una de sus casi inexistentes cejas luego de que Golbat terminase con su discurso. Miró de reojo a la jovencita que yacía tirada en el suelo débil. Algo de compasión se desató en su interior.

De un momento a otro cruzaron miradas. Poco a poco la impotencia comenzó a hacer su aparición. Gastly sólo quería volver añicos a su adversario.

—Te agradezco que dejases de hablar, ¡ataca de una vez! Ya me estas aburriendo con tus palabras tan mediocres..

—Pronto sabrás cómo sabe el veneno de verdad.

—¡Ya cállate!

—Como digas...

Y de pronto una corriente de aire comenzó a soplar de la nada, ciertas ondas afiladas se habían formado del vendaval y luego impactaron contra el casi transparente cuerpo de Gastly. Él cayó al suelo por unos escasos segundos que parecían hacerse eternos. Pero luego se levantó y estuvo dispuesto a atacar con su Bola Sombra, ya lo dominaba aunque apenas lo acababa de aprender de hace un día.

Golbat había caído finalmente.

Gastly esperó por varios segundos con su mirada puesta completamente en su rival. Quería asegurarse de que aquel K.O hubiese sido real y no una farsa. Al comprobar que la derrota era definitiva, fue directo hacia la pequeña para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien a pesar de sus heridas. Al mirarla de cerca se dio cuenta de los moretones que se habían hecho sobre su piel por los ataques que recibió. La escena que le pareció más tierna fue cuando vio sus manos ocultando sus ojitos.

Incluso pudo darse una noción del miedo que tenía acumulado.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella negó. Después de ese susto no parecía poder hablar.

—¿Crees que podrías abrir tus ojos ahora?

Negó otra vez. A diferencia de la vez anterior, lo hizo un poco más frenética.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella no respondió, pero por eso ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Entonces fingió ofenderse, pero se aguantó la risa a los segundos, cuando ella negó mucho más histérica que las veces anteriores.

—Entonces, ¿no confías en la criatura que ha salvado tu vida?

La pequeña Snorunt no respondió. Parecia más bien meditar su respuesta.

—Eso es un poco desconsiderado, ¿no crees? Yo arriesgando mi vida..Y que no confíes en mí aún después de eso.

—Lo...Lo siento —Se atrevió a decir por fin.

—¡Y sí que deberías! Nada más mira cuántos moretones acabo de conseguir.

Pero lo que para Gastly había sido una inocente broma, para ella no lo fue. Habían sido palabras con un significado totalmente distinto, incluso rayando dentro de lo literal.

Entonces comenzó a llorar. Primero liberando poco a poco una que otra lágrima. Se contuvo hasta que no pudo más y soltó el sollozo completo. Gastly se sintió avergonzado entonces por haber dicho eso.

—Vamos, no llores. Sólo estaba jugando, estoy bien.

Entonces por un segundo dejó de llorar. Snorunt se apartó una mano de sus ojos y lo observó todavía con una lágrima sobre él, se estremeció un poco y después retiró la mano que le quedaba sobre su otro ojos. Después de ese gran susto que había recibido, lo siguiente que vendría sería una larga sesión de desahogo, al menos eso pensó Gastly. Ahora ella sería un poco más meticulosa al momento de escoger los lugares en los que se metería.

La lección que había aprendido ese día era sobre la presentación y estructura de las cavernas. Si lucía espantoso, será el peor error de tu vida meterte allí.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó Gastly, si pudiese, acariciando su cabeza.

Snorunt asintió lentamente estrujándose un ojito con el puño.

—Lo siento mucho..Casi mueres por mi culpa.

—No es nada, deja de reprocharte tanto. Lo importante es que ambos estamos bien, ¡y vivos, además de eso! Eso debería calmarte, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

Primero había aclarado que se sentía bien, pero el tiriteo le contradecía sus palabras. Después de todo eso Snorunt no había dejado de temblar. Gastly se dio cuenta de eso e intentó nuevamente hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo?

—Es que todo sucedió muy rápido. Y me dio mucho miedo porque pensé que iba a morir hoy mismo —Jugueteó un poco con sus pequeñas manos— Y todavía tengo esa sensación atrapada aquí en mi pecho.

Sus gestos eran los típicos de una niña. Gastly dedujo que apenas se trataba de una niñita que estaba lejos de atravesar la pubertad. Era demasiado inocente como para estar cerca de la madurez. La observó por un momento tratando de analizarla.

Ese modo en el que jugaba con sus manitos y su mirada se mantenía baja. También ese extraño abrigo indio que cubría su cuerpo de cabeza a pies..Probablemente sufriría un trauma después de haber tenido esta experiencia cercana a la muerte, que probablemente haya sido la más cercana que haya vivido. Enseguida su infancia llegó a su mente, pues había sido similar.

Pudo comprender el por qué de su profundo miedo actual, y es que aún sin evolucionar ya había tenido las vivencias necesarias como para entenderlo.

—¿Me dirías tu nombre, pequeña?

—Me llamo..Ehm..Snorunt, señor —Dijo llevando ambas manos a su espalda. Al principio pareció haber pensado en la respuesta.

El hecho de que le llamase 'señor' le pareció algo gracioso y le hizo sentir mucho mayor de lo que era por el uso del término.

—Está bien, Snorunt. Ya no tienes nada que temer. Ahora que estoy junto a ti nada podrá dañarte, y si ese Golbat malo regresa, tampoco podrá hacerlo, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, señor.

—No me digas así, me haces sentir como un anciano —Rió, ella lo imitó.

—Por favor, llámame Gastly.

—Está bien —Rió nuevamente la pequeña.

—¡Mucho gusto, señor Gastly!

"_Tenemos mucho que aprende_r" Pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero a los segundos esa charla fue interrumpida. Unos cuantos proyectiles impactaron el cuerpo de Gastly e hicieron que este cayera al suelo. Habían sido unas especies de agujas roba energías los responsables de sus heridas.

Fue entonces que Gastly recordó que Golbat se encontraba presente, debilitado sobre el suelo, y durante la pequeña charla que habia tenido con la Snorunt, le dio el tiempo suficiente como para reponer energías. Entonces se levantó en silencio y atacó cuando ambos estaban con la guardia baja.

Por lo tanto, Snorunt reaccionó velozmente y corrió detrás de un pedrusco de gran tamaño para refugiarse. Gastly se incorporó y le hizo frente a su rival, con mucho rencor en su mirada.

—¡Me parece algo totalmente hermoso que hayas hecho una nueva amiga! Lástima que deba encargarme de ambos aún con mis escasos _Puntos de Salud_. ¡A ver si digieres esta también, fantasma inepto!

Golbat se preparaba para atacar, Gastly pacientemente le esperaba. Y antes de que Gollbat pudiese provocarle daño reaccionó, precisamente antes de ser golpeado con su ala se hizo a un lado. Lo tenía previsto; intentaría atacarlo con Ataque Ala.

Snorunt había regresado a su faceta Post-traumática detrás de la roca.

Golbat procedió a realizar otro intento con el mismo ataque. Snorunt lo observaba todo aún en estado de Shock.

—¡Gastly...!

—¡No te acerques, Snorunt!

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Gastly miró sólo cuando Snorunt saltaba justo delante de sí mismo, interponiéndose en la batalla. Precisamente antes de recibir el impacto.

Gastly ahogó un grito en el pecho luego de percatarse a tiempo.

—¡**_SNORUNT_**!

Y lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar fue el resplandor de un ataque dentro de aquella cueva, seguida de un fuerte golpe que podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia.

Habían colisionado, de eso no había duda.

Y así transcurrieron los segundos hasta que aquel resplandor se hubo una vez desvanecido. La escena ya no era la misma, pero la nitidez había regresado. Esta vez, Golbat se había desplomado en seco sobre el suelo.

Sobre él se encontraba lo que parecía ser un cono hecho de hielo vuelto añicos. Aparentemente fue atacado en secreto, lo que hizo que quedara en un K.O definitivo. Pero Gastly jamás se imaginó la clase de impresión que recibiría después...

...

* * *

...

_**Nota de la escritora:** No sé por qué los principios son más difíciles que los finales. Pero e aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Me dejarías un review? _

_Gracias por leer, ¡espero verte por aquí otra vez!_


	2. Saliendo de la Cueva

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no son de mi propiedad. Tanto sus personajes como ciertos lugares mencionados en la historia pertenecen a su respectivo creador. La trama y varios de los liares en donde se desarrolla la historia sí son de mi propiedad. **

**...**

* * *

...

**_Sombras Gélidas_**

_**Capítulo 2:** "Saliendo de la cueva_"

Cuando Gastly abrió sus ojos, observó todo a su alrededor y después de analizar el ambiente comenzó a levitar como siempre. Exhaló con mucho alivio al caer en cuenta de que había quedado ileso. Estaba vivo.

"_Gracias al Cielo_" Pensó.

Pero ese alivio desapareció a los segundos, cuando no notó la presencia de Snorunt, la jovencita a la que había salvado minutos atrás.

Había desaparecido repentinamente, su estómago se retorció. Las posibilidades de que hubiese recibido el letal ataque eran bastante elevadas. Probablemente lo haya esquivado cuando colisionó, pero probablemente muriese al intentar escapar.

Lo último destapó la olla en donde parecía haber guardado sus nervios. Pero antes de poder sacar alguna conclusión errónea examinó cada rincón de la cueva sólo para comprobar de que todo estaba en su imaginación.

—¡Snorunt! ¡Snorunt, aparece!

Esperó por unos segundos, pero al cabo de un tiempo no hubo respuesta. Era definitivo, Snorunt había desaparecido.

No habían rastros de la jovencita.

—Si no está aquí, es probable que haya...¡**Maldición, SNORUNT**!

Afortunadamente, su mente nuevamente le había hecho una mala jugada, porque mientras realizaba una última búsqueda por los pormenores se percató de que se escondía detrás de un pedrusco de gran tamaño, gruñendo de miedo. Su alma regresó a su cuerpo entonces. Rodeó el pedrusco y ahí la vio, de espaldas y abrazada a si misma, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando dio por terminada su corta búsqueda.

—¡Aquí estas!

Y la repentina voz de Gastly la espantó, tanto así que no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa.

—Shhh, descuida. Soy yo, otra vez..

Ella lo miró, destapó completamente su mirada cuando corroboró que decía la verdad. Ya estaba libre de peligro.

—Es-Estás bien. Casi mueres por mi culpa...otra vez. Ese Golbat sí que es un hueso duro de roer..

—Lo sé, pero no es su culpa ser de esa manera..

—¿Ah, no? —Se sorprendió.

Gastly asintió.

—Así es, pero ahora no es el momento. ¿Sabes cómo salir de la Ruta Helada?

—La verdad es que no. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, pero ahora deberías tener más cuidado al momento de elegir una zona de juegos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —Asintió.

—Bien, por aquí...

...

* * *

...

El trayecto hacia la salida de la cueva duró aproximadamente 5 minutos. Pero el silencio no abandonó a nadie, de hecho, fue lo que más predominó. Alguna que otra pregunta era repsondida, fuera de eso no hubo charla alguna que sacara de la tensión a ninguno. Sin embargo, la paranoia también parecía apoderarse de Snorunt.

Todo lo que observaba a su alrededor eran extrañas siluetas que apenas se vislumbraban. Gastly ni las notó, probablemente se tratasen de productos de la perturbada mente de Snorunt.

—¿Es normal mirar siluetas en la oscuridad de este lugar?

—No, si lo haces, seguramente_ es porque alucinas._

¿Alucinando sin haber sido atacada o haber consumido algo que le causara visiones?

De haber tenido algún pantalón puesto, ya lo habría mojado.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

Gastly rió.

—Descuida, no es cierto. Como Golbat, hay otras criaturas que habitan en este lugar, por lo que avistar toda clase de siluetas y sombras es completamente normal.

—¿Otras criaturas?¿De qué clase, crees que quieran asesinarme?

Gastly rió nuevamente. Se detuvo en seco y la miró sonriente, dejando a la vista sus enormes colmillos.

Del resto, ella sólo pudo sentir cómo el fondo de la imagen se tornaba de un color azul oscuro y su silueta de color blanco pálido, resaltando la gota enorme de sudor adornando su cabeza al estilo caricatura.

—"_V-Vas a c-comer..me"_

—En realidad, como tú, existen muchas criaturas de tipo hielo que habitan dentro de esta cueva. Y, tanto Golbat como yo, también tenemos otros primogénitos en este lugar. Algunas criaturas que comparten nuestra misma especie y.. ¿Snorunt?..

Snorunt no reaccionó. Su vista se había detenido en los enormes y blanquecinos dientes de Gastly, que eran bastante grandes y eso le aterró hasta paralizarla. Luego de alguna segundos sus ojos formaban unos espirales que sólo aparecían cada vez que perdía una batalla.

—..Snorunt..Reacciona..

Aunque no le pareció grosero, sino más bien gracioso que comenzara a temerle sólo ppr sus colmillos, pero ya Gastly se lo comenzaba a esperar.

—¿Snor..?

Solo hubo silencio, afortunadamente uno muy corto. Agradeció al cielo unos segundos más tardes, cuando ella había regresado en sí.

—¿V-Vas a comerme...?

—¿Qué?¿Por qué me preguntas esa cosa?

—...Tus colmillos son enormes —Cogió el borde de su abrigo con las manos— .¿Vas a comerme, entonces?

—¿Comerte? ¿Qué, eres una rica Baya o un Pokocho acaso? No lo haré. Mis colmillos son como los de todo Gastly. Soy un fantasma, se supone que los necesito —Rió.

El resto del rato fue de sólo marcha. Finalmente llegaron a la salida, pero había sido un rato bastante largo. La buena noticia es que ya sabían ambos que el miedo podía quedarse lejos por un buen rato, ahora la mayor de las preocupaciones serían los Pokemon del exterior, pero contaban con un frecuencia más reducida en comparación a los de la cueva.

Incluso el mismo Gastly se sorprendió al calcular el tramo que tuvo que caminar con ella, porque notó que había sido una ruta bastante larga. Comenzó a preguntarse a si mismo cómo es que pudo haber llegado tan lejos estando sola. Y más sorprendente: Ilesa.

Pero se distrajo al mirar el cielo nocturno, la noche había llegado y ya era el momento en el que por costumbre, las manadas de Misdreavus, Duskull y otras especies de tipo fantasma comenzaran a merodear por los alrededores, espantando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Algo que otros acostumbraban a llamar _**Costumbre de Difuntos.**_

Gastly no era la excepción.

Él también pertenecía al grupo cuyas costumbres habían sido las mencionadas por generaciones. Era algo irónico, pues, siendo de tipo fantasma se suele suponer que no existe otra vida después de haberse convertido, o haber sido, un ser físicamente inexistente. Pero quienes hicieron de esta teoría una posibilidad incierta, e_staban equivocados por mucho._

Los que no conocían del tema siempre solían sacar conclusiones erróneas sin haber investigado fuera de lo científico. No se centraban en el área prioritaria: l**a espiritualidad**, que era lo único que hacía falta analizar.

_El alma de un fantasma no tiene la necesidad de habitar en algún cuerpo sólido, sino que simplemente se muestra en su manera natural de ser. _Y es que, aunque todas las almas de estas especie fuesen similares una de otra en cuanto su apariencia, t**odas diferían en algún detalle, por más mínimo que fuere.**

En otras interpretaciones, su significado se encuentra alojado en la siguiente oración: "_Son seres tan puros que no necesitan armaduras sólidas para dejarse mostrar"_. Pero como el asunto complejo que es, siempre quedan inconclusos sus estudios y discusiones. Está demás decir que todo surge desde tu punto de vista personal.

Fuera del tema, a Snorunt jamás se le había visto una sonrisa tan radiante, o unos ojos tan brillantes como los que tenía aquella noche. Era el resultado luego de haber quedado dentro de esa horrorosa caverna durante tanto tiempo. En cuando a Gastly..Él simplemente sonreía autosuficiente por haber ayudado a esa pobre jovencita. Se sentía útil por primera vez en su vida.

Se sentía lleno, pues nadie jamás hubo recurrido a él en un apuro. De hecho, nadie se le había acercado en mucho tiempo de la misma manera en que esa jovencita lo había hecho, a excepción de Scraggy, su mejor amigo. Era tan solitario que incluso el hacer amigos le era un acto intangible. Aún siendo ese tipo de fantasmas amistosos nadie lograba dirigirle la palabra.

Y por eso, su día a día sólo estaba lleno de depresión y soledad.

Y ahora, esa pequeña parte de autosuficiencia que había logrado, ese pequeño gramo de alegría que tenía se había esfumado. Ya era el momento de despedirse.

—¡Genial! —Celebró Snorunt al sentir la fría brisa chocar contra su rostro, estaba contenta de haber salido de allí.

—¡Creí que jamás saldría de ese horrible sitio tan peligroso! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias a ti, Gastly!

Gastly sonrió a medias tratando de no pensar en su tristeza. Otra vez estaba devuelta a su soledad.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Pero, por ahora ve a casa. Tu familia debe estar muy preocupada..

—Hmm..Sí deben de estarlo. ¿Y si te acompaño a casa también? Dicen que los regresos son mas divertidos si tienes compañía —rió la jovencita. Pero Gastly, si pensaba que la depresión no podría atraparlo en ese momento, estaba equivocado. Su mirada habría llegado al subsuelo si hubiese podido hacerlo.

—Pequeña, hay algo que deberías saber. Y ese algo es que no tengo hogar, no tengo ningún sitio al que regresar. Así que no te preocupes, puedes irte ahora directo a casa.

—¿No tienes una casa? Debes estar bromeando —Exclamó con sorpresa. Apenas observó el rostro de su acompañante supo que no jugaba. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Quería ser condescendiente, aunque no conociera el significado de ese término. Infortunadamente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y al notar lo callada que se puso, Gastly fingió una sonrisa. Snorunt no sabía si aquello era genuino o no.

—Está bien, ya vete a casa. No quiero saber que te has metido en tanto lío por haberte tardado tanto. Cuídate cuando regreses.

Ella obedeció, pero no completamente. Apenas dió unos cuantos pasos adelante, se giró a su compañero. Y su rostro no se veía muy feliz.

—¿Qué hay de ti? No puedes quedarte aquí, solo y sin compañía.

Aún así, enseñó una sonrisa tan radiante, pero a la vez melancólica. Tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento tan desagradable e inevitable, aunque ya se acostumbraba a él.

—Estaré bien, por mi no te preocupes. Tú si debes tener cuidado con descuidar tu horario. Anda, avanza de una vez.

Otra vez aparecía la duda. Y por un segundo se preocupó todavía más, pero después de una corta sesión de meditación antes de ponerse en marcha rumbo a su hogar, algo le hizo declinar esa opción.

—Pensándolo bien... —Dijo nuevamente girándose hacia él—..Creo que en estos momentos no quiero regresar a casa —Completó. Gastly la miró dudoso.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—¿Te confieso algo? Eso no importa, de todas maneras, siempre me escabullo en la madrugada en busca de algún bocadillo sin que se den cuenta. Han de suponer que estaré dormida, Jiji.

Oh, vaya. No pudo evitar reír después de haber escuchado eso, exactamente igual a su infancia. Una linda y fantasmal infancia inolvidable.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente segura —Afirmó.

...

* * *

...

_**Nota de la escritora:**_

_¡Hola! _

_Buenoooooo...Honestamente no sé qué decir, sólo quería saludar a todos los que se pasen por aquí. De todas formas, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Sé que es algo lento, pero les pido paciencia, pues poco a poco la acción irá saliendo a flote._

_Estaré tratando de actualizar seguido, aunque la universidad es un poco absorbente, así que no prometo nada =c._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido._

_—GlaceonSong25_

—


	3. El principio de un secreto

**Disclaimers: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así mismo varios de los lugares que serán mencionados más adelante. La trama y los demás sitios en donde se desarrolla la historia sí son de mi propiedad.**

...

* * *

**_Sombras Gélidas_**

**_Capítulo 3_:** El Pricipio de un gran secreto.

...

Observando hacia el cielo en marcha, Gastly se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, más bien intrigado por la situación hogareña de la pequeña. Aunque Snorunt bien le había aclarado que su regreso a altas horas de la noche no sería un problema, era como si temiera que el enfado de sus padres pudiese llegar a ser de una magnitud inimaginable. Tal vez fuesen estrictos, o quizás eran un poco más flexibles de lo que se creía. No estaba seguro, pero aún así temía bastante.

—¿Y bien...?—Se detuvo en medio de la senda por donde ambos habían salido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya que no irás a casa aún, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Snorunt rió de la nada extrañamente. Esa acción pareció incomodarle a Gastly. Incluso llegó a pensar que la estancia que tuvo en la cueva por un buen rato ya le había hecho desaparecer la cordura que tenía.

—Eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?. Sólo me gustaría verte espantando a tus amigos. Preferiblemente a los que estén dormidos.

Sí que era una diablilla para ser una criatura aparentemente inocente. Aunque el humor fue nuevamente un elemento efímero dentro de la charla. Otra vez se había desvanecido.

—¿Cuáles amigos? —Preguntó avergonzado.

—¿Cómo que "_cuáles amigos_"? ¡Pues, obviamente los que tienes tú! —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente, ¿cuáles amigos?

¡Perfecto! Segunda vez en media hora que lograba bajar lo que le quedaba de autoestima. Eso le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo y corto periodo de silencio. Lo más preocupante era la seriedad que había aparecido con él.

—¿Tampoco tienes amigos?.

Por alguna extraña razón Gastly rió a carcajadas también. Pero seguro era, que de placer o alegría no se trataba.

—¡Claro que sí! O bueno, los tuve alguna vez...

—¿Una vez hace más o menos cuánto?

—Aproximadamente...Un par de años...

—¿Años?¿Como dos o tres?

—Todavía más...No recuerdo, creo que tenía apenas un año de haber salido del huevo.

Snorut se sorprendió todavía más.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes ahora?

—¡Oye, eso no se pregunta! —Increíblemente, parecieron haber sido pintadas de un color _Cereza_ esas negruzcas mejillas que tenía. Y sus ojos..¡_Esos ojos parecían un par de huevos fritos recién hechos de lo abiertos que se habían puesto_!. Pero fuese cual fuese la respuesta, se podría decir que era ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Pues..Entiendo que tu apariencia asuste y espante algo.

—Soy de tipo Fantasma —Rió

—Mi apariencia aterradora es necesaria, es algo característico de mi especie.

—Lo sé, pero en realidad eres bastante agradable. Lo que quiero decir es que acercarse a ti no es algo difícil, incluso a mi se me hizo muy sencillo..¡Y ya viste lo miedosa que soy!

Gastly rió. Nadie supo cómo, pero esa jovencita que había salvado de ser atacada por un Golbat furioso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Y siendo un Pokémon hecho de gases tóxicos y de un espíritu lleno de misterio y soledad, el consuelo podría considerarse algo complicado, aunque no para Snorunt. Le sonrió inesperadamente. Y aunque a la jovencita ya le había aterrado observar esos colmillos alojados en el interior de su boca la primera vez que los observó, esta vez parecía darle lo mismo, la había considerado como una de las sonrisas más resplandecientes que había visto en su vida.

—Soy un fantasma, a casi nadie le gustan los fantasmas. Sólo causo terror y angustia, y además, a veces mis jugarretas pueden ser un poco pesadas. Somos considerados por muchos unos seres frívolos y sin corazón, más bien un elemento despiadado integrado a este abismo que el infortunio de nuestra existencia incorporó en el destino —La observó lleno de nostalgia— pero, al fin y al cabo esa es la vida de un fantasma, y ya me he acostumbrado a ella. Estoy destinado a permanecer en la soledad y no puedo refutar a lo que está ya escrito.

Cuando calló, fue como una mala señal para Snorunt. Incluso pudo percibir ese sentimiento tan deprimente. Parecia irradiarlo cada vez que hablaba.

—Así que...Estoy solo...

Pero de un minuto a otro, se sorprendió mucho al notar su cercanía. Toda su vida había vivido y sido tratado como un fantasma. Con este trato jamás había establecido un vínculo con otra criatura como lo había hecho con Snorunt. Lo más sorpresivo era la gran diferencia que existía entre ambos.

Ella apenas una pequeña, y él era ya una criatura como experiencias en su vida. Ella era tierna y cálida, desprendía una halo de dulzura a través del aire en donde convivía. Él en cambio, era mucho más reservado. No solía ser de tantas palabras, aunque extrañamente se soltase de una manera tan espontánea como el momento en el que intentó salvarla. Fue realmente inesperado. Y por esa razón el contacto físico fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que erizaba sus vellos inexistente en su apenas existente cuerpo fantasmal. Lo sintió cuando repentinamente sintió la diminuta extremidad de su compañera fingiendo tocar un sólido cuerpo inexistente de gases.

—Ya no lo estás —Le sonrió ampliamente él haciéndole saber que contaba con su apoyo.

Durante los siguientes segundos se mantuvo electrificado, una parálisis resultado de su incredibilidad. Era tan repentino y difícil de creer desde su punto de vista. Y por eso su mirada permanecía fijamente puesta en ella. Probablemente la estuviera intimidando por la manera en que dejó de emitir palabras, pero era algo que todavía no lograba asimilar. Entonces supo lo que significaba cuando alguien decía que l_as pequeñas cosas hacen una gran diferencia._

Su mente volvió a tierra cuando ella brincó recuperando ánimos a la situación y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al lado contrario de donde habían llegado a esa parte de la senda.

—¡Una fogatita! ¡Una fogatita, Gastly! ¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer mientras tanto!

Inevitablemente ahí se mantenía observándola. Viéndola pegando brinquitos mientras tarareaba una melodía en busca de ramitas y hojas caídas de los árboles. Esa noche tal vez cambiaría su perspectiva que tenía del oscuro mundo. Sabría que no siempre el camino es oscuro.

Tal vez, los fantasmas si tuviesen un corazón, después de todo.

...

* * *

...

—Snorunt, desde hace un rato hay algo que he querido saber —Mantuvo su mirada firme y bien puesta sobre la flama que danzaba tiernamente. Llamas que ondeaban y bailoteaban sobre las ramas que yacían dentro de sí consumiéndose por el calor que desprendía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó luego de poner sus manitos en frente de la pequeña fogatita que habían logrado crear en medio de la nada. Pero siendo sinceros, era tan pequeña que impresionaba la manera en la que se mantenía ardiendo aún, y con las fuertes brisas que soplaba en el ambiente incluso podría llegar a verse un pequeño vaho gélido a la más mínima exhalación. Gastly sonreía ante la ironía de ver a Snorunt queriendo entrar en calor. Era una chica de tipo hielo, se suponia que el frío era su especialidad. Pero como en toda historia, la lógica suele perderse a veces.

Gastly procedió a realizar una dichosa pregunta.

—¿Por qué estabas dentro de esa cueva..Y qué estabas esperando para marcharte de allí?

Y la mirada que antes había estado cernida en el ardiente fuego —diminuto pero ardiente— que habían logrado crear; cambió, ahora analizaba cada minúsculo detalle del suelo. Avergonzada, lo único que logró hacer con rapidez fue comenzar a juguetear con sus diminutas manos aún en frente del calor. Y aunque realizó varios intentos de evadir esa pregunta, no lo logró. No le quedó otra que ceder ante la persistencia que Gastly mantuvo. Esta le ganó incluso a la voluntad de mantenerse encendida del _incienso_ al que le decían "_Fogata_".

—Fue todo por curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —preguntó Gastly sorprendido.

—¿Curiosidad de saber qué se sentía el morir en garras de cualquier criatura? ¿Estás demente?

—Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir —Negó Snorunt.

—En mi comunidad las criaturas no paran de molestarme. Dicen que soy una cobarde y un montón de cosas más —Exhaló para eliminar el frío que había tragado por el clima y un vaho gélido flotó en el aire— , y fueron mis amigos quienes comenzaron todo. Yo apenas tuve una décima parte de participación en esto..

—Con "_amigos_" de esa calaña...—Resaltó la palabra "_Amigos_".

—...,¿Quién necesita enemigos? —Completó.

Snorunt asintió de acuerdo con el fantasma.

—Entre ellos corría el rumor de que sólo los valientes salían ilesos de ese lugar. Y por primera vez en mi vida quise intentarlo —Lo miró nuevamente, pero está vez se abrazó a si misma— Quería saber lo que se sentía ser valiente...Al menos una vez, aunque mi "_heroísmo_" fuese cosa de segundos...

Enseguida Gastly se sintió enternecido. No sólo porque Snorunt conservaba la tristeza en su mirada, sino por su manera de contarlo todo, de modo en que lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue suavizar sus facciones. Comprendió ahí mismo que juzgarla antes de conocer las razones verdaderas había sido un error, el mayor error de la noche. Su estómago se revolvió cuando pensó en la posibilidad de disculparse, si su orgullo se lo permitía, claro.

Prefirió continuar con la historia, ya después lo pensaría.

—..Creo que fue una enorme equivocación. Y encima de todo es que tampoco soy una valiente, así que estoy destinada a ser una cobarde de por vida, así como tú lo estas de ser un fantasma. Aunque obviamente tú debes tener una imagen mejor que la mía.

—Oh, por favor, basta ya. Esas cosas deberías de eliminarlas en tu cabeza, nada de eso que dices es cierto.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ya viste la manera en como me he comportado ahí adentro.

—¡Si, pero es totalmente normal sentir miedo a lo desconocido, pequeña! Y es precisamente la razón de tus temores. El Mundo está plagado de grandes peligros y tú estas consciente de ello. Tú eres valiente, de hecho, ¡lo somos todos en el fondo de nuestro ser!. Sólo recuerda que en unos sale a relucir esta virtud, más que en otros.

Snorunt apenas pudo hablar. Cualquiera sabía que comenzaría a llorar si lo intentaba, así que esperó por unos segundos y exhaló, ignoró el hecho de que la frialdad del ambiente penetrara en sus pulmones al hacerlo.

—Gastly, ¿no estás jugando conmigo?

—Yo reconozco que los fantasmas tenemos mala fama de tramposos y bromistas —Rió para liberar la tensión que sentía— Pero no está dentro de mi ética jugar con los sentimientos de las criaturas, y mucho menos de las jovencitas. Eso es algo irremisible, y no puedo ser malo con una jovencita que me ha entregado su confianza al primer minuto de conocerme, y ya sabes que no suelo demostrar este tipo de..Cosas

Escuchar la risa de Snorunt fue lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a sus oídos ese instante. Supo que había logrado despejar esa pequeña niebla que había opacado su corazón.

—No eres lo que los demás digan. Las palabras no te definen, sino tu actitud —Completó.

Snorunt lo miró con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca y asintió con una enorme sonrisa hecha en sus labios.

Pero su preocupación no tardaba en regresar. Aunque no por mucho.

—¿Qué pasa si soy débil? Es una de las cosas por las que me siento inútil. Nada más mira mi cuerpecito en forma de conito y mi tamañito casi diminuto. Así cualquiera querría hacerme daño.

—Escúchame bien— respondió con toda la determinación posible— , aunque no lo creas, tu tamaño no siempre determina tu fuerza, niña. Recuérdalo siempre. Lo que te define en realidad, es el tamaño de tu voluntad al querer alcanzar todas tus metas intentando cada día luego de una breve idealización. Y eso es algo que puedo presentir dentro de ti. Tienes una voluntad enorme, Snorunt, y no todos tienen esa virtud dentro de sí...Aprovéchala al máximo..

Snorunt solo alcanzó a sonreír puesto a que no se esperó escuchar algo tan motivador. Percibió cuando la energía dentro de Gastly cambiaba a ser una más positiva, y con un centello dentro de sus ojos agradeció a Gastly. Y aunque sólo dijera una palabra, Gastly supo cuántos sentimientos se encontraban impregnados en su significado.

La sonrisa que había dado devuelta jamás había sido tan resplandeciente.

—"_Gracias, Gastly._.." —Alcanzó a exclamar con su voz lo más cercano a un susurro.

...

* * *

...

Estaba tranquilamente observando al cielo, aunque en su exterior eso era lo que demostraba: tranquilidad. Pero en realidad, tomó el momento perfecto para comenzar a meditar para sí mismo. Ahora se encerraba en un conflicto con su '_yo' interno. _Nada más el recapitular todos los sucesos de ese mismo día comenzaba a sentir mucha inseguridad, un sentimiento que desembocaba en una insoportable migraña que no le abandonaría durante un buen rato. Primero recordó las primeras horas de la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando un par de Pokémon quisieron atacarle para arrebatarle lo que devoraría para saciar su hambre. Al final acabó perdiendo esa energía pura y maligna que se respiraba en aquella mansión abandonada. No llegó a pensar que un Misdreavus podría llegar a ser tan abrasivo. Luego revivió el momento en donde por poco resulta ser gravemente herido por un Spiritomb salvaje, pero eso no era todo: Casi fue herido de gravedad por un Spiritomb, el detalle radicaba en que este lideraba una manada salvaje de Pokemon salvajes, entre los que se destacaban varios Misdreavus, Sableye, Dusklops e incluso su propia especie; Gastly salvaje. De no ser porque había recogido unas cuantas Bayas Aranja en el camino probablemente no habría vivido para contarlo.

Y por último, su encuentro con la Snorunt. Que a pesar de que no fue un suceso tan grave como los demás, llego a sentirse un poco igual a las situaciones anteriores, pero sólo porque no se creía capaz de mirar la manera en la que una criatura como Golbat le arrebatase la vida a un menor de edad. Fue entonces cuando se arrojó al combate en busca de su defensa. No creyó establecer algún tipo de vínculo con la jovencita al principio. De hecho, todavía no lo creía. Pero al parecer ya había comenzado a agarrarle algo de cariño, pero un tipo de cariño diferente. Como de esos en donde se es capaz de atacar para defender a alguien más. Tal vez podría convertirse en una compañera más, o tal vez sólo era algo pasajero.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba con ella. Solos bajo la luz de la luna en altas horas de la madrugada y haciéndole compañía. Finalmente la observó en silencio, ya se había dormido y reposaba sobre el suelo. Gastly sonrió y luego siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"_Me pareces un poco familiar" pensaba. "Es extraño ver que alguien de tu especie pasee por aquí...No es común ver Snorunt por estas zonas exteriores de la Ruta Helada..Pero tú_..."

Y apenas podía notar la brisa que soplaba lentamente. Una brisa que hizo que hojas secas caídas de árboles revolotearan sobre el suelo y una que otra chocara contra su rostro. Se sacudió para apartarla de la vista. Ahora estaba escéptico, intrigado ante la presencia de aquella jovencita. Y esa sensación de pensar que le podría haber estado mintiendo también apareció en su mente. Incluso dudaba un poco sobe el hecho de que sólo era una Snorunt traviesa desafiando el peligro. Y se preguntaba de dónde pudo haber llegado.

Y no es para menos. Pues, aunque la Ruta Helada fuese el hogar y nido perfecto para ciertos tipos de Pokemon cuyo elemento natural es el hielo, no era el hogar de Snorunt o evoluciones.

"¿_Por qué estás por aquí_?" Se preguntó nuevamente. Algo en su interior desconfió de la explicación que había recibido de Snorunt. Tal vez no se había adentrado en esa cueva en busca de probar su valentía. Y si habitaba en ella, ¿por qué accedería a salir de ella con un desconocido? No, tal vez había llegado a ese lugar con otros fines. Ya le preguntaría cuando fuese el momento, pero todavía no.

Y lo último que recordó antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen también fue el momento en el que la llama de su pequeña fogata se extinguía lentamente, luego de recibir una fugaz ráfaga de viento que impregnó la zona.

...

* * *

...

"_Es parte de un secreto._." Habló una figura. Era una silueta muy extraña que había aparecido espontáneamente ante Gastly firmemente y, aparentemente utilizando cierta clase de telepatía. Las cosas se había puesto muy extrañas. O eso pensó el fantasma. Esa criatura con la que ahora charlaba le resultaba un poco familiar aunque sabía que en su vida jamás la había visto. Sólo la miró a sus ojos y supo que había algo en ella que le resultaba algo familiar. Pero aún así estaba muy confuso. Apenas recodaba cuando ambos llegaron a ese lugar tan tétrico que habían escogido para charlas de una manera seria. Aunque la oscuridad del bosque le llegó a intimidar por un momento, fue ahí cuando la ironía hizo su aparición, pues se suponía que siendo un fantasma ese tipo de escenarios no debían intimidarle ni causarle tantos escalofríos.

Pero la presencia de ese otro ser definitivamente le había dejado sin habla. Sin duda se encontraba ante la presencia de otro Pokemon Fantasma que adoptaba cierto semblante femenino, con la diferencia de que esta tenía grandes aires míticos adornando su aura. Parecía ser despiadada, casi malévola, y por eso guardó silencio. Queria evitar conflictos que pudiesen terminar en desgracias.

"¿_Secreto_?" Le preguntó. "¿_Cuál secreto..Y quién eres tú_?"

Todo sonido parecía distorsionarse al flotar en el aire.

"_Perdóname_" Suplicó sin emoción sobre su rostro "_Pero no tengo permitido contárselo a nadie...Ni siquiera a una criatura como tú. Se trataría de una perfecta y completa profanación a mi tribu, estaría destinada a quedar en el exilio...Aún siendo la princesa del Glaciar Plateado también puedo llegar a recibir mi castigo_..."

"¿_Princesa_?" Repitió confuso.

_"Mi deber como la Princesa es proteger aquello que está siendo custodiado por la magia que aguarda en la superficie de los cristales de hielo que adornan la parte más recóndita de este Glaciar..Donde sólo los corazones puros han de llegar a él..Del resto, muchos estarían arriesgando su vida por querer averiguarlo."_

"_No lo entiendo.._" Espetó todavía más sorprendido.

_"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, Haunter, te aconsejo que te alejes...O sino Él podría matarte..._"

"¿_Matarme_? ¿Pero quién podría matarme?"

"_Él podría hacerlo...Vete...Vete antes de que sea tarde. ¡Vete, Haunter, sólo vete!"_

"¿_Haunter_?" Espetó a punto de perder el vestigio de cordura que todavía tenía. La cosa se tornaba cada vez más confusa, sin mencionar que daba bastante miedo. Sólo con mirar sus ojos daba miedo, porque en ellos pa lo único que resaltaban eran los grandes iris amarillentos que parecían despedir una luz misteriosa y estaban llenos de maldad. Gastly sólo ignoró los toques tétricos, sólo se preocupaba por averiguar qué era esa clase de encuentro tan extraño al que se sometía.

Eso parecía más bien una pesadilla. Pero lo que más confuso lo tenía era el hecho de que esa tra criatura le había llamado de otra forma.

"¿_Haunter?...¿Quién es Haunter? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Quién podría matarme?! ¡¿Quién?!"_

"_Aléjate..Haunter._." Repetía el fantasma a medida que se adentraba y desaparecía entre las sombras, una y otra vez aún con su vista clavada sobre él. Gastly no notó cuando había quedado finalmente sólo, pero con una gran preocupación sobre sus hombros.

Aquello que había vivido se trataba sin ninguna ddudase una experiencia sobrenatural. "¿_Alejarse de dónde?_" Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Su vista se perdió en las inmensidades del oscuro bosque donde había quedado varado. Ahora estaba solo, y no sabía si alegrarse por ello o preocuparse todavía más. Tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa extraña charla. Si esa chica volvía a aparcerae en su camino de seguro enloquecería, y no de amor precisamente.

"¿_Qué está sucediendo?_" Fue lo último que pensó antes de abrir sus ojos.

* * *

Otra pesadilla.

_"Genial" _pensó sarcásticamente.

Observó sus alrededores y luego exhaló abatido. Otra vez ese sueño. Ya era la segunda vez que soñaba con una situación parecida. Cuando se percató del tiempo notó que todavía era de noche. Calculó que apenas eran las 3 de la madrugada. Sólo había dormido dos horas. Y recordó que no estaba sólo. Se giró sobre si mismo para observar a Snorunt.

Ahí estaba ella dormida sobre el suelo con su cabeza y cuerpo apoyados en un tronco seco. Las ramitas que habían quedado de su fogata todavía se mantenían puestas en frente de ambos. Nadie había estado ahí. Y finalmente miró hacia la continua senda por la que seguirían caminando en la mañana. Ahora si estaba aterrado, pues más adelante el paisaje se asemejaba al lugar en donde se encontraba en su pesadilla. Pero dudaba que se tratase de una auténtica premonición. Ignoró está última posibilidad y luego volvió a su sitio de descanso. Un Zubat revoloteó sobre ambos y se marchó de ahí después...

...

* * *

**...**

**Nota de la escritora:**

_Holaaaa a todos :)._

_He venido a agradecer por el tiempo que dedican a leer esto. Agradezco que no olviden los Reviews y que disfruten su lectura. _

_Puede que no actualice por otro rato mas, pues todavía escribo el capítulo siguiente y la universidad se vuelve cada vez más absorbente :(. Agradezco su comprensión. _

_Hasta aquí llegó por ahora. ¡Nos leemos!_

—GlaceonSong2511.


	4. Los Bandidos Negros

**_Capítulo 4_**: _Los Bandidos Negros._

...

Ya había amanecido, pero aunque hubiere sido así, la soledad de la noche aun permanecía latente.

Este era un hecho extraño si nos ponemos a considerar que el lugar era de abundante naturaleza, pero incluso así, el llamativo canto de los escasos Pokémon mañaneros habitantes en rincones lejanos disipaba todo aquello que causase la más mínima sensación de soledad. Gastly recién despertaba de su profundo sueño, y al examinar el área en donde había estado, pudo asumir que la Snorunt se había despertado antes que él, no estaba por ninguna parte. O eso era lo que quería creer.

Apenas estaba recibiendo la mañana, se preguntaba cómo era posible que la pequeña Snorunt pudiese provocarle tantas preocupaciones en tiempo récord. Comenzaba a dudar, entonces, de su suposición. Habían podido secuestrarla mientras se encontraba en los brazos del Pokémorfeo mientras aún creía por inocencia propia que pudo haber despertado arbitrariamente antes que él. Se sintió muy bobo entonces.

—¡Por qué rayos...! ¡¿Esta niña no se cansa de causarme el caos?! ¿¡Dónde habrá ido!? ¿¡Con quién estará!? ¿¡A qué hora se habrá ido!?

Fueron cuestiones de segundos para que su temperamento se perdiese completamente.

—SNORUNT, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS POR EL AMOR DE...?

—Aquí estoy —La escuchó decir de la nada inocentemente.

Con histeria, se giró hacia su voz. Dentro de lo que cabía en su nueva vista, notó que ella se encontraba llegando con un puñado de bayas sobre su manto, usándolo para transformarlo en cierto tipo de cesta que le facilitaba el transporte de la vegetación. Apenas notó que él la miraba dejó caer el montón de fruta sobre el suelo. Posteriormente le dio un saludo con calidez.

—¿Cuál es tu afán de quererme matar de la preocupación, y dónde demonios estabas? —Preguntó severamente en un bostezo drástico.

—Perdóneme, señor Gastly —Le dijo en una reverencia— sólo fui a recoger un poco de vegetación. Me pareció buena idea buscar el desayuno mientras usted aún dormía...Creí que podría tener hambre apenas despertase..

Gastly sintió cómo su corazón se arrugaba al escucharla. La culpa se desató en su interior repentinamente y no pudo evitar suavizar sus facciones. Le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura para camuflar su malhumor ya ido.

—Oh...Ya veo...

Snorunt sonrió mientras buscaba entre el montón de bayas que había acumulado algo en específico. Cuando lo halló, extendió su mano hacia el fantasma, ofreciéndole la pequeña Gomi que había encontrado buscando las bayas.

—He encontrado esta Gomi Morada en el camino, señor. En mi hogar me inculcaron ciertos conocimientos acerca de Pokémon tipo Fantasma como usted, por lo que encontrarla me ha hecho muy feliz.

—¿Feliz? —Le preguntó sorprendido y a la vez muy conmovido— Deben de gustarte mucho las Gomis entonces.

—No, señor, no es por eso que me alegro —Le respondió ella con la pequeña Gomi entre sus manos— La encontré para usted.

—¿Te hizo feliz encontrar algo que no es para ti? —Le preguntó aún más sorprendido.

—Sí. Siempre que encuentro algo, me pongo especialmente feliz, ¡incluso aunque no sea para mí! —Le respondió en una tierna sonrisa de niña pequeña— Creo que es porque disfruto más de la felicidad de otros que de la mía propia. Así que venga, tenga su Gomi Morada, señor. Espero que esté deliciosa —Rió para luego introducir aquella Gomi en la boca de Gastly. Este la masticaba lentamente con lágrimas que trataba de disimular –Y que afortunadamente Snorunt no notó en ningún momento–.

Una vez tuvo su boca apta para hablar, procedió a echarle un vistazo a las demás bayas que yacían sobre el suelo ahora. Snorunt se sentó sobre el suelo para examinarlas mejor.

—He tomado estas Bayas sin darme cuenta de sus condiciones. Habían tantas, que se me hizo imposible no querer guardar unas de reserva en caso de que las necesitemos —Le dijo tomando entre sus manos una Baya Zidra y examinándola minuciosamente— Ayer casi me devora ese Golbat tan malo, hoy quiero prevenir resultados similares.

—¿Dónde encontraste tantas Bayas?

—Cerca de aquí hay un lugar en el que han nacido muchos arbustos y árboles de Bayas. Recogí todas las que se encontraban a mi alcance y un señor Shiftry salvaje muy amable me ayudó a tomar las de los árboles.

"¿Shiftry salvaje, ha dicho?" se preguntó tragando en seco una de las bayas que había tomado. La tos que tuvo por los siguientes dos minutos les cachó desprevenidamente a ambos. Al hacer duros esfuerzos por escupirla, la fruta abandonó la ruta y pudo volver a respirar.

—¡¿Le pediste a un Shiftry salvaje que te ayudase a conseguir las bayas?!

—Y fue bastante amable, la verdad —Exclamó ella apenada— Y eso no fue lo único que encontré.

—No me digas que te has hecho amiga de un Seviper carnívoro también —Imploró, a lo que creía él mentalmente, luego se percató de que no había sido así cuando se le dificultaba masticar la Baya mientras hablaba.

—No era necesaria tanta burla..

—¿Perdón? Sólo jugaba contigo —Se disculpó él lanzando la Baya a un lado— era juego nada más. No lo tomes a mal, pero hay que estar claros de que un Shiftry salvaje pudo haberte matado de un sólo golpe.

—Si usted lo dice..—se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

—Esto...¿Y qué fue lo otro que encontraste? —Le pregunto tratando de zafarse de esa sensación que le había quedado con la indiferencia de la joven Snorunt. Pero ella al notar el interés de Gastly, sonrió con amplitud y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡También creo que he encontrado un lugar en el que podemos descansar mejor que aquí en medio de la nada! Te gustará saber que no estaríamos solos ahí, hay más Pokémon conviviendo en ese lugar, señor.

—Alto, espera un minuto —Le interrumpió con una mueca en su rostro— deja de llamarme señor, tutéame, ni que fuera tan anciano, Snorunt...¿Eso que encontraste, quieres decir que es...?

—¡UN PUEBLO! —Terminó de decir ella. Pero Gastly se mantenía escéptico.

—¿Hay un pueblo cerca de estos lugares? —Preguntó algo incrédulo— Tal vez recorriste muchísimo más camino del que pensaste y eso te ha llevado a un lugar poblado muy lejos de aquí. No existe ningún pueblo hasta haber atravesado el Bosque Penumbras. Además, ¿estás segura de que no fue un mal vistazo tuyo?

—¡No! —Negó con histeria— ¡Mis propios ojos fueron quienes se dieron cuenta de todo y no hay probabilidades de que se haya tratado de ninguna ilusión!

—No lo creo. Es muy frecuente toparse con alguno que otro Pokémon travieso, pudiste haber sido blanco de sus travesuras. A lo mejor era una ilusión y no lo sabías.

A Snorunt la sonrisa se le desvaneció del rostro. No esperaba una respuesta tan rotunda.

—¿Por qué está usted tan escéptico? —Le preguntó secamente— Si no me cree, podrías al menos acompañarme para comprobar que está en lo cierto.

A Gastly la idea de restregarle algo en el rostro a la pequeña le agradaba un poco. A decir verdad, mucho, pero no quería admitirlo. Sólo se limitó a aceptar luego de fingir pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Iré, pero con una condición..

—¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó desertando su interés nuevamente.

—Deja hablarme formalmente. Tutéame, te lo pido por segunda vez el día de hoy.

—Ah —Rió— perdóname, es la costumbre...

Posterior a eso, ha mi podía dar vuelta atrás. Ahora debo acompañarla a ver si dicho lugar siquiera existiese. Era tarde para negarse.

Pero, cambiando el punto de vista a uno más tentador, si se encontraba un lugar poblado cerca, podrcrecer la bienvenida a un descanso decente para ambos. A lo mejor y hasta la comida fuese deliciosa, pero también recordó que no traía consigo ni un sólo Poké, y estaba muy seguro de que, para poder darse el más mínimo de los '_lujos_' debía invertir unos cuantos. Era ahí donde radicaba el problema.

Pero, tarde era ya para pensar en detalles, claro estaba.

Y aún con esto en mente elevaba plegarias porque algo se le ocurriese tan pronto como fuese posible. Lo más fácil podría ser el desaparecer instantáneamente, aunque todavía no dominaba muy bien la técnica.

"_Maldita sea_" pensó al retroceder al último pensamiento.

... ...

A medida que avanzaban, el terreno comenzaba a volverse más terroso y rojizo.

Las pequeñas piedras del terreno se sentían con cada paso que los pies de Snorunt daban, a diferencia del suave prado en donde habían pasado la noche, que el suave y terso césped que amortiguaba sus paso era reemplazado por un puntiagudo y terroso camino. De vez en cuando se sobresaltaba al sentir las puntiagudas piedras. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar sobre la tierra, siendo un Pokémon de tipo hielo, lo más habitual era una alfombra de suave y blanca nieve. Al menos en su hábitat no original.

Por otro lado, Gastly comenzaba a sentirse más inseguro cuando se daba cuenta de que aquella aldea se encontraba a un paso cada vez más cerca. También había logrado captar una especie de energía en el aire que de benévolo no contenía nada. Era algo extraño.

Un Arcoíris gigante, incluso más gigante de lo que la pequeña Snorunt había avistado alguna vez en su vida, parecía emerger desde los principios de aquella senda, terminando con su recorrido varios kilómetros después de cruzar el pueblo. Era gigantesco. Pero a pesar de su tamaño, el destello que este emitía era débil, brillando con una tenue luz que indicaba que algo no se encontraba bien, un arcoíris que chispeaba con una luz muy brillante un minuto y al siguiente se extinguía y era reemplazada por otra más débil.

Era algo bastante inusual.

A los pocos minutos, habían llegado a su destino. Pero ambos se sintieron extraños cuando notaron ese sitio tan desértico.

Estaba vacío, entonces una sensación de incertidumbre floreció en sus corazones. A penas un alma –O dos– circulaban por la única y muy larguirucha calle que conducía al final del pueblo luego de un buen rato de caminata. El tramo era bastante prolongado –calculando cronológicamente– para ser un pueblo tan chico, o esto fue lo primero que pensó Gastly.

A excepción del negocio Kecleon, cuyos propietarios parecían estar acaparándolo todo, la calle parecía no albergar una sola alma. Algo estaba sucediendo, era seguro, o esa había sido la impresión que tuvo el Gastly al observar que los Kecleon guardaban gran parte de su mercancía dentro de una espaciosa bolsa, y la lona con la que cubrían el negocio parecía estar apunto de desprenderse de la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta a un lado.

—Tenías razón, sí hay un pueblo por la zona — exclamó sorprendido mientras observaba el paisaje.

—¿Ves? —Se regodeó tanto como pudo liberando una sonrisa victoriosa— ¡Te lo dije, no estoy loca!

Gastly puso en blanco sus ojos, aunque todavía se encontraba extrañado ante el hecho de que ningún habitante se hubiese manifestado en las calles como estaba acostumbrado a ver entre las aldeas que había visitado en sus solitarios periplos. Creía que podrían haber dos posibilidades en cuanto a la extraña ausencia de ellos:

1) _O muchos de los residentes acostumbraban a trabajar fuera hasta el anochecer._

_2) No era un pueblo exactamente y la población era increíblemente escasa_.

Pero aún haciéndole frente a esta dicotomía, se rehusaba a escoger una de las opciones. Probablemente estuviese equivocado, tal vez existiesen un sinfín de probabilidades más que no había tomado en cuenta. Lo cierto era que algo no le daba buena espina.

Rápidamente se giró a Snorunt.

—Está muy solo. Deberíamos marcharnos de aquí.

—¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar apenas, al menos pídele alguna indicación al primer Pokémon que veas.

—¡El problema está en que no existe una sola alma en los alrededores, Snorunt! —Exclamó un poco furioso— ¡¿Tú ves alguna otra criatura por aquí que no seamos tú o yo ?!

—De hecho, sí, lo veo —Respondió tranquilamente refiriéndose a los Kecleon. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Espera un minuto.

Gastly se quejó fastidiado esperando porque las ganas de marcharse también le atacasen a ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podía ser. Incluso iba a ser capaz de dejar a un lado la exploración que pensaba en hacerle a la aldea para irse directo hacia el lugar de procedencia de Snorunt, con la única intención de devolverla a su lugar de origen. Comenzaba a contar los segundos que faltaban por marcharse.

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos cuando ella ya se encontraba frente al establecimiento de ventas, indagando un par de cosas que Gastly rogaba porque terminasen siendo buenas noticias. Después de allí sólo imploraba porque no se le ocurriese la idea de comprar algo sin contar con ningún método de pago. Había escuchado que lo peor que se podía hacer era el tratar de realizar negocios fraudulentos con un Kecleon, hecho contado por Scraggy, su aventurero mejor amigo.

Le creyó luego de que un día él se apareciera con un ojo negro y varios rasguños sobre su cuerpo en la guarida oculta de Gastly. Después de eso, estuvo casi una semana en estado convaleciente por haber recibido tantos golpes, rasguños y como resultado, problemas de estado casi permanentes. Gastly incluso lo consideró haber participado dentro de una masacre de inocentes. No se atrevió a intentarlo después de eso, aunque Scraggy sí lo hizo otra vez.

Estaba acostumbrado a jugar sucio y hacer trampas, era lo mínimo que se esperaba de él.

... ...

No muy lejos de ahí, Snorunt ya se encontraba entablando una conversación con ambos vendedores tan amables. Luego de recibir una manzana de bienvenida, le tomó por sorpresa escuchar sus explicaciones.

—Ah, esta soledad tan incómoda es el resultado del pánico de la gente, pequeñita —Respodió gentilmente uno de los Kecleon.

—¿Perdón? ¿Pánico, dice usted? —Repitió confusa al darse cuenta el toque misterioso en la voz del Kecleon verde que masajeaba circularmente con un trapo húmedo el mostrador de ventas, donde hacia un lado reposaban un par de frascos de tamaños irregulares y extrañas formas, colores como el rojo, violeta o amarillo se hallaban en su interior, reluciendo y mostrando el reflejo de todo lo que en ella se asomase.

Era un mostrador brillante, hecho de algún tipo de madera bien barnizada y de una contextura lisa y reluciente, reverberando sobre ella todo lo que tuviese a su disposición. El Kecleon verde, siempre que podía, acostumbraba a limpiarlo con severo recelo. Snorunt se incomodó al notar que había dejado sus huellas señaladas sobre la reluciente superficie del mostrador.

—Así es.

—Y qué..—Tragó en seco la pequeña— ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

—Bueno pues, no es de extrañarse. Hoy es el día en que Los Bandidos Negros deben atravesar el pueblo —Explicó arrojando el trapo mojado sobre una cubeta llena de agua para luego regresarlo al mostrador— tal como siempre suelen hacerlo...

—¿Los Bandidos Negros? —Repitió nuevamente conservando la confusión— Mil perdones, no sé de qué está usted hablando..

—Por Dios, Blace, acaba de decirnos que sólo está de paso —Le increpó el Kecleon morado parando de guardar unas Esferas azules en su caja— No conoce la historia ni las razones de estas costumbres poblanas.

Blace nuevamente miró a la Snorunt un poco avergonzado.

—¡Santos cielos! Olvidé que hablaba con una turista. Ahora soy yo el que pide disculpas..—Hace una reverencia para luego regresar a limpiar—..Los Bandidos Negros son..Ehm...Ellos son un grupo de...Bandidos, si podría decírseles así; que deben atravesar ocasionalmente nuestra aldea para poder llegar a su destino final y dar por terminada su larga travesía de meses..

—Debo ser sincera con usted, Blace, pero no veo nada de malo en eso —Se excusó indiferentemente Snorunt. Blace pareció sonreír maliciosamente cuando se agachó para bajar la cubeta del mostrador.

—Eso es porque todavía no te he dicho nada —Respondió ahora recostándose del mostrador y bajando su tono de voz— Estos chicos no sólo son unos bandidos: Son increíblemente malvados y no dudarán en dañar a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Por cualquier mal trato, cualquier tropezón, e incluso por cualquier mala mirada son capaces de arremeter contra ti, aunque no tengas intenciones de luchar.

—Vaya —Dijo un poco impresionada y con su boca un poco chueca después de escuchar eso— ¿Son tan terribles esos tales Bandidos Negros, señor Blace?

—Sí, pero todavía no termino —Contestó aún con un astibo de inquietud— ¡Son muy intimidantes! Hay unos que tienen colmillos tan grandes que podrían triturarte con tan sólo un mordisco. Es terrible, porque aparte de que dan increíblemente miedo, son muy peligrosos y constantemente tienen un mal genio sin comparación, así que no se le conoce alguna partícula de piedad alguna.

—Incluso nosotros estamos empacando para cerrar por el resto de la mañana por esa misma razón —Exclamó el Kecleon morado llevando a cuestas con una caja llena de esferas— Aunque no sabemos bien qué pasaría si mantenemos nuestro puesto de ventas abierto durante estos días, no queremos arriesgarnos a ser atacados por una de esas bestias tan rudimentarias...

—Creo que ya entiendo —Snorunt dijo con un leve tiriteo— ¿Y a qué se debe su mal humor tan acentuado, como dicen que está? ¿Conocen ustedes las razones?

—No está ciento por ciento comprobado —Respondió ahora el Kecleon morado mientras se acercaba— Pero según otros Pokémon que han convivido con ellos, sus viajes son tan árduos y duros, que apenas tienen tiempo para alimentarse y descansar. Y bien debes saber tú, pequeña, que un Pokémon mal alimentado y agotado es un Pokémon infelíz y gruñón.

—Entonces debe de ser muy cierto eso —Rió a medias queriendo liberarse del susto—, yo me pongo de malas cada vez que tengo hambre o sueño.

A los Kecleon el comentario de la pequeña les causó mucha gracia, sus risas se escucharon levemente en los alrededores. Pero después de eso, el Kecleon llamdo Blace cogió el borde de la cinta que sostenía la lona que cubriría al negocio. Ya era hora de cerrar.

—Lo lamento, chiquilla. Nosotros ya debemos irnos..

—Tengan cuidado con los Bandidos Negros y regresen a casa cuanto antes —Completó Blake, el Kecleon morado. Snorunt después de eso les sonrió en agradecimiento y se marchó de ahí, regresando al lado de su compañero Fantasma.

... ... ...

Gastly momentáneamente observaba hacia el cielo.

Algo en su interior no podía cesar de preguntarse la misma interrogante que había tenido desde que llegaron a la aldea. Y como algo no le daba muy buena espina, este mal presentimiento ocupó el resto de sus pensamientos. Incluso se comenzaba a preocupar por el hecho de que la jovencita se me tuviese lejos de él cerca de veinte minutos y medio. Más aún le preocupaba el que hiciese algún negocio clandestino.

"_Sigo preguntándome el por qué esto no me trae una buena corazonada_" se decía mentalmente. Las nubes que antes habían estado blancas ahora habían adoptado un extraño color grisáceo por sobre sus irregulares bordes. El Arcoíris parecía extinguirse conforme pasaban los minutos, y era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. La preocupación ya era inminente.

"_Sólo echa un vistazo._." Se volvió a decir mientras recorría el sitio con la mirada "_No tiene lógica. Hay un inmenso arcoíris extendido sobre esta aldea...Y sin embargo, las nubes parecen presagiar un tiempo lluvioso, sin mencionar que los destellos del Arcoiris no se encuentran tan vivos como lo usual...¿Eso será algo normal?"_.

Un viento anormal apareció de la nada, había sido una fría brisa soplada de sopetón sin siquiera dar señales de dónde había salido. De haberla tenido, a Gastly se le habría erizado la columna vertebral, en vez de eso, sus gases chispearon unas cuantas veces cual vela tratando de no extinguirse ante la brisa, eso le causó un leve escalofríos que ignoró a los instantes, cuando una pequeña gota de lluvia aterrizó sobre su cara.

"¡_No, no, no, no puede llover! ¡No estamos preparados para esto!_" Pensó nuevamente en un movimiento severo "_La niña quería venir a la aldea, y como el tarado que soy se me ocurre ceder ante sus caprichos. De no haberlo hecho, podríamos estar en estos momentos ocultos en una madriguera, o mejor aún: ¡Ya la habría devuelto a su hogar hace horas! Pero noooo, tenía que ceder...Eres un idiota" _

"_Lamentándote no vas a conseguir nada._." una voz se había infiltrado en su mente, lo que hizo que se sobresaltase un poco.

"_¿Qué rayos..._?" Guardó silencio por unos segundos para volver a entrar en pánico después "¡Ahora escucho cosas que no son, este pueblo ya me está enloqueciendo con tantas alucinaciones!". Confuso, Gastly observó hacia sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que no habían sido sólo ideas suyas, pero la noción había sido descartada cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Pero como el lugar ya le había parecido algo anormal desde un principio, creyó que se había tratado de una simple alucinación auditiva.

"_No es una alucinación, sí hay alguien que te está hablando, y soy yo..._"

"¿_Qué_?" Habló para sus adentros "¿_No eres una alucinación?_"

_"No, no lo soy"_ le respondió "_pero claramente puedo leer tus pensamientos, y con tantas quejas no ha sido difícil escucharte" _

"_Lo lamento, pero insisto en que algo aquí no está bien, mi instinto me pide a gritos que comience a correr sin mirar atrás y que me aleje de este lugar, pero si no eres una alucinación, ¿quién eres, eres algo así como una especie de espíritu que se comunica mediante telepatía?"_

"_Podría decirse que soy la mitad de lo que afirmas_..." Le respondió la extraña voz marcando profundidad en sus tonalidades sonoras "_Pero me temo que aún no es momento para decírtelo, aunque hay algo que es la razón de mi presencia...Y bien deberías prestar atención a esto, Blackie, porque podría ser de enorme importancia..."._

"¡¿C-_Cómo_?!" Respondió tartamudeando el joven fantasma al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella misteriosa voz. Jamás habría podido imaginar cómo es que aquella criatura había divinado su nombre —O al menos, como le decían—.

"¡¿_Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, si es la primera vez que escucho tu voz?!" _

"_Aunque no puedas verme y tampoco sepas quién soy, el poder psíquico ya es algo intrínseco en mí, así que conozco a la mayoría de las criaturas que se encuentran cerca. Eso te incluye a ti y a la pequeña princesa que tienes a tu cuidado por los momentos..."_

Aquella voz se pausó por unos segundos, pero aunque hubiese sido lo suficientemente clara en sus palabras, el Pokémon de colores oscuros se mantuvo callado durante esos segundos. El pobre Gastly ahora se encontraba inmerso en una perpetua confusión que le impedía pronunciar alguna palabra. En vez de eso, trataba de conectar todo lo que aquella voz había querido manifestarle, pero no lo lograba. Sus intentos habían sido lo más cercano a una conexión fallida de cables aislados en busca de provocar alguna clase de chispa, sus neuronas parecían no realizar la sinapsis correctamente.

Entonces enmudeció por completo.

Por suerte, aquella voz reanudó la charla varios segundos más tarde.

"_Sé que no lo comprendes, Hitoblack, pero es lo más normal que pueda suceder, no eres el primero y tampoco el último, así que déjame aclararte un poco más sobre lo que hago" Le exclamó con serenidad "Tengo la capacidad de infiltrarme en las mentes de las criaturas que sean de mi elección, siempre y cuando cumpla con un propósito en específico e importante, y recolecto todo tipo de información mediante un procedimiento llamado Psicoescáner, o sea, un análisis, o escáner, como prefieras llamarle; del psique Pokémon, de ahí obtengo los datos que necesito saber, es decir; aprendo más sobre quién eres, qué es lo que haces, qué cosas te gustan y cuáles no..Son todos datos de esa magnitud. "._

"_Espera...¿Qué, princes_a?" Pudo responder apenas y casi interrumpiendo a la voz ajena de su mente, no conseguía digerir todo lo que había escuchado así que estaba bastante confundido. La voz de su cabeza gruñó en silencio y suspiró un poco frustrada.

"_Si hablas de la chiquilla que viene conmigo, sé que puede parecer toda una niña cortés y educada, pero es un poco desastroza y terrible cuando algo le molesta o le causa angustia" _afirmó torciendo la boca en un gesto gracioso. Pero lo siguiente que escucharía no se lo esperaría ni transcurriendo un par de milenios.

"_No...Me temo que no me estás entendiendo._..".

"¿_No? Estoy muy seguro de lo qu_e–"

"_Hitoblack, esa niña que tienes ahí...Esa jovencita que has traído contigo a esta decadente aldea...Es una Princesa.._"

Blackie pegó un grito al cielo dichas estas palabras y no sólo mentalmente.

¿Cómo en su vida iba a imaginarse semejante cosa?

Había sido testigo de varias afirmaciones locas e increíbles a lo largo de su vida, pero esta última se había convertido en la epítome de lo increíble. No lo creía, y se mantendría incrédulo hasta que alguien estuviese dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario. Sin embargo, primero se cercioró de arreglar una cosa.

"_Antes que todo, no me llames por mi nombre completo..Es...Un poco vergonzoso para mí.." P_ensó a lo que la criatura invisible pareció resoplar.

"_Y segundo...¿Qué me...estás diciendo? ¿Una princesa de...verdad?" _

"_Lo que has escuchad_o.."

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA PRINCESA?!

"¡_Shhh, baja la voz_!" Le increpó después de haber realizado un intento inintencional de pregonar aquella inesperada noticia "_Nadie debe saber que hablo contigo, y mucho menos que dentro de este territorio se encuentra una Princesa, harás que les maten de ser así, y ahí estarían un montón de pasos más cerca de mí."._

"¿_Cerca de ti?"_ Tragó en seco "¿_Quieres decir que tú...estás...muerto?"_

La voz interior titubeó antes de contestar. Y cierto pesar iba acompañando sus palabras.

"..._Es algo complicado...Pero no es así_" respondió finalmente "_Una vez te manifieste todo lo que tengo que decir, entenderás de lo que estoy hablando, entonces podrás conocer más del tema"._

"¿_Podrías contarme de una vez_?" Imploró Blackie impaciente por desentrañar el misterio que había comenzado a emerger de la conversación "_Hace algún tiempo que espero a la...Princesa..., la espera me tiene un poco aburrido, la verdad..."_.

"_Lo lamento_" exclamó con suavidad aquella voz "_No aún, te lo contaré todo cuando llegue el momento. Pero ahora debemos retomar el hilo y volver al tema que ha sido la razón de mi presenci_a" se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "_Blackie, debes ser cuidadoso. No muchas criaturas conocen el lugar hacia el que piensas dirigirte para devolver a esa pequeña Snorunt, pase lo que pase, no dejes que les sigan hasta allí a menos que se trate de una criatura proveniente del sitio..." _

"¿_De qué hablas?_" Preguntó él de repente "¿_Cómo conoces mis intenciones? No hablé de ellas en ningún momento"._

"_Creía que habías entendido la función del proceso del Psicoescáner_" le respondió a punto de perder la paciencia ".._Pero ahora veo lo equivocada que estoy_".

"¿_Equivocada? ¿Has dicho equivocada? Entonces eres una chica..." _

"_Sí...Bueno, no ahora...Bueno, ¡s_í!" respondió ahora decidida "_Sí, lo soy, pero ese no es el punto. Debes proteger a esa Snorunt pase lo que pase, no tienes que dejar que le pongan una garra encima. Sino, ambos estarán acabados_ ."

"¿_Sabes algo?_" Preguntó Blackie ahora un poco más calmado "_Cuando me mencionaste eso de que Snorunt era una princesa.., creí que era un punto ya incluido con la confesión._."

"_Y así lo fue"_ le dijo con autoridad "_Pero en los próximos minutos tomarás una decisión que podría ponerles a ambos en peligro. Digan siempre que NO ante cualquier sugerencia u ofrecimiento extraño y traten de evadirlo. Eso les mantendrá a salvo, al menos hasta que le hayas devuelto a su hogar"._

Un extraño silencio había llegado, pero este parecía más bien una pausa. Nadie supo cómo, pero el Gastly había podido descifrarlo, entonces esperó que la chica reanudase con sus palabras. Sintió cómo aquella chica de la voz comenzaba a 'examinar' el área en el que se encontraban, y él hizo lo mismo. Y muy a lo lejos pudo notar la silueta de la chiquilla acercándose.

"..._Ella está cerca, es momento de irme_.." le dijo la voz. Pero una nueva duda había brotado desde la curiosidad de Blackie.

"¡_Espera! Por favor, antes de irte quiero que me contestes una duda más...¡Y perdona!"_

La chica titubeó por unos segundos.

"_Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu duda?"_

"_Tú...¿También puedes ver el futuro_?".

"¿_A qué se debe esa dud_a?" Le preguntó ella ahora.

"_Acabas de decir que tomaré una decisión en los próximos minutos que nos podrían poner en riesgo...Y si sabes eso.., ¿cómo lo podrías saber sin ver el futuro? Es algo básicamente imposi_ble..."

"_Por un lado tienes razó_n" intervino ella ahora "_Pero por otro, con mi habilidad del Psicoescaneo puedo descubrir cuáles son tus intenciones más profundas, eso incluye muchas cosas que sencillamente no puedes saber, es porque están plasmadas en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente. Y aunque tú no conozcas nada de ello, sí son existentes, por eso puedo saber muchas cosas que harás en un futuro cercano.._"

"_Entiendo...Ahora sí lo entiendo.._" Respondió finalmente vencido "_Te agradezco todo lo que me has dicho...¿Pero te vas a ir en definitivo? ¿Y si llego a necesitar de tu ayuda?" Exclamó algo preocupado "¡No te puedes ir aún! Ella podría no darse cuenta de tu presencia, pero no te vayas aún"_.

"Oh, Black" exclamó en una aparente carcajada "_Por los momentos debo marcharme, pero no te preocupes, voy a regresar, no deberías preocuparte por nada_...".

"¿_Regresarás? ¿Cuándo lo harás? Ahora que me has hecho estas confesiones siento que estaré perdido, tú deberías ser mi guía ahora que lo sabes todo!"._

_"Tú sólo confía en mí y no te preocupes. Sigue tus instintos, Black, pues por ahora no corres un peligro serio...Sólo sigue tu instinto...Y volveré... ... Cuando menos lo esperes..._".

Fueron cuestiones de segundos para dar por ida a aquella chica que se comunicaba mediante telepatía con el Gastly. Y estaba estupefacto. Uno de sus más grandes secretos había sido revelado sin esperarlo, alguien más conocía sobre él y cuál era su verdadero nombre. Y entonces, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez.

...

""_Y así lo fue_" le dijo con autoridad "_Pero en los próximos minutos harás una decisión que podría ponerles a ambos en peligro. Digan siempre que NO ante cualquier sugerencia u ofrecimiento y traten de evadirlo..."_

"_Pero por otro, con mi habilidad del Psicoescaneo puedo descubrir cuáles son tus intenciones más profundas, eso incluye muchas cosas que sencillamente no puedes saber._.."

...

Exactamente, ahora Black no sabía bien qué debía hacer o cómo debía él sentirse. Sus pensamientos se habían convertido en un terreno casi público al que alguien podía acceder libremente y sin problemas como abrir la puerta de un baño público. Inmediatamente sintió que su privacidad se había largado para siempre, o por un tiempo indefinido, así que se propuso enseguida a evitar todo tipo de pensamiento extraño o vergonzoso.

Pero en lo que el pobre no podía dejar de pensar era en el hecho de que esa Snorunt que traía consigo no era una Snorunt cualquiera, sino una joven 'de la realeza'. Sentía que debía haberlo supuesto desde un principio, esa niña no era muy "normal" —Utilizando algún término alternativo— en comparación a las demás que había conocido. Nada más lo meditó una vez para confirmarlo: no estaba acostumbrada a pasear dentro de las cavernas aún cuando su especie estuviese acostumbrada por naturaleza a habitar dentro de ellas. También fue consciente de que el comportamiento que había tenido con ella no había sido el mejor, y se sintió estúpido, como si hubiere metido la pata en algún momento. Una ejecución era lo mínimo que se esperaba. Entonces su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

Pero trató de calmarse como pudo y lo pensó nuevamente. Sentía en gran parte la necesidad de guardarse el secreto. Snorunt no debía enterarse de que él tenía conocimientos sobre su posición monárquica. Estaba claro de que, si ella no se lo había contado desde un principio podía deberse a alguna razón. Pero aunque no tuviese la más mínima noción de ella, lo respetaba, aunque lo único que consideraba correcto que debía hacer en ese momento era disculparse, y así lo haría apenas estuviese cara a cara con ella. Y a los segundos, finalmente, Snorunt ya se encontraba entablando otro tema de conversación con él.

Gastly fingió un muy alegre saludo con nerviosismo. Ella correspondió sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Ugh...Bueno...No traigo buenas noticias —Fue lo primero que dijo afligida. El semblante del fantasma había cambiado drásticamente entonces. Ahora estaba preocupado.

—¿Y eso, a qué se debe? —Le preguntó.

—Es un mal día para los aldeanos, y para las visitas también. Tenemos que marcharnos mientras podamos, Gastly.

—¿Cómo, así tan pronto? —Volvió a preguntar extrañado. Snorunt asintió y luego inspeccionó el área con la mirada.

—Son..Se debe a que hay un grupo de Pokémon que siempre deben pasar por aquí. Se dicen llamar "Los _Bandidos Negros_", y los hermanos Kecleon me han contado todo acerca de ellos. No dijeron nada bueno, Gastly —Le respondió la niñita al borde de entrar en pánico— ¡Vámonos ya! Me ha entrado el miedo apenas pregunté por ellos.

—Oh, ¿Los Bandidos Negros? —Repitió— No suenan tan amenazante, de hecho...Me recuerdan a un grupo de Pokémon exploradores que conocí hace algún tiempo, prin–Cortó con ello antes de terminar embarrándola, cambió sus palabras y, ¡nada aquí había pasado!

—Esto...Prin–Primero déjame pensarlo bien. Estoy cansado —Fue lo que dijo a la final. Snorunt lo miró ahora un poco dudosa y extraña, como encontrando algo que no encajaba en la situación. Sin embargo, su atención fue puesta en otro asunto.

—¡Gastly, podrían matarnos si nos atravesamos en su camino y yo no puedo ni quiero morir tan joven! Vámonos ya, por favor.

—Oh, niña —Le dijo ahora en forma de broma—¿Quién nos garantiza a nosotros que esos bravucones vendrán hoy? ¡A lo mejor y no recuerdan que deben pasar por aquí!

—Es parte de su travesía de siempre, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO RECUERDEN ALGO TAN FRECUENTE EN SUS COSTUMBRES —Dijo por última vez perdiendo el último vestigio de paciencia que guardaba en su interior, a lo que el fantasma la observó sorprendido. Ella finalmente completó.

—Bien, Gastly, si tú quieres que esos Pokémon malvados te asesinen, bien por ti. Yo, por mi parte, me iré de aquí enseguida, aprecio mucho mi vida como para perderla de este modo...

—¡Alto, Snor–!

Y antes de que pudiese hablar, Snorunt había terminado sobre el suelo de un momento a otro. Una tercera criatura se encontraba en la misma posición que la pequeñita. Entonces Gastly reaccionó, se acercó a la nueva presencia y trató de alcanzarle la pequeña Baya que se había caído de sus manos al tropezar.

—Uh...¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó la nueva jovencita que había llegado en una reverencia, después de haber salido de un corto aturdimiento. Gastly negó preocupado.

—¡No tienes que disculparte! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Le respondió la pequeñita reincorporándose de un brinco— Sólo me caí. No veía por dónde caminaba, así que la culpa fue toda mía. ¡Es que ya estoy de los nervios!

—Espera —Intervino Snorunt sobando su cabeza después de erguirse en sus dos pies— ¿Por qué tantos nervios?

Lo siguiente que saldría de la boca de la nueva presencia sería lo más cercano a un garabato verbal, de una inmensa y difícil comprensión y una velocidad increíble. Un poco más y la Snorunt confundía las palabras de aquella Meditite tan ajetreada. Pero aunque en un principio a Blackie le costaba comprenderlo, aquella jovencita lo que en realidad buscaba hacer saber era lo preocupada que ahora estaba. Entonces quedó callado por un instante mientras Snorunt se atinaba a realizarle una serie de preguntas.

—Alto, un poco más lento, por favor —Le dijo la jovencita antes de hacer sentar a la Meditite sobre el suelo— Vas de una forma muy impulsiva para ser una Meditite.

—Entiendo..Sé que hablo muy rápido —Le respondió agachando su mirada— ¡Es que me urge actuar! ¡Es–Es mi hermano! ¡Todo se debe a ellos! ¡ELLOS!

—¿A Ellos? —Repitió la Snorunt todavía más enredada— ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ellos! —Volvió a gritar la Meditite apuntando con su dedo en alguna dirección. Snorunt exhaló un tanto frustrada, porque lo que quería intentar hacer con aquella otra niña también había terminado en un fracaso ante sus ojos.

Y ahí estaban ellos. Apenas los indivíduos voltearon a ver se encontraron con un par de grandes figuras atravesando la entrada de aquel misterioso pueblo.

Entonces lo entendieron todo. Ahora sabían a qué se refería la Meditite cuando hacía alusión a 'Ellos'.

Unas figuras tan grandes que parecían rascacielos, cuyas pieles parecían fusionarse con hierro y acero puro que reflejaban sobre sí los calientes rayos solares. Sus feroces colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios aún si estos estuviesen cerrados.

La maldad de sus almas reflejadas con totalidad en sus colorados y ojerosos ojos. Sin mencionar el sonido de las fuertes pisadas y la cantidad de polvo que se elevaba cuando caminaban, la escena se había convertido en lo más cercano a una pesadilla. La joven Meditite permaneció estática mientras el tiempo se lo permitía, pero ya a los segundos cuando estaba recuperada se levantó del suelo tan rápido como una ráfaga y salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida, mientras que el Gastly y la joven Snorunt aún se mantenían petrificados y admirando aquella escena de entrada. Sin darse cuenta, Snorunt ya tiritaba de los nervios, Gastly sudaba frío en silencio. Hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

—¿Q–Qué son esas horribles criaturas? —Preguntó, aparentemente hacia el aire. No fue sino hasta unos segundos más tardes —Que Snorunt apenas reaccionó— que le dio una respuesta bastante corta.

—Son...Son Ellos...

El sonido del acero y metales chocando entre sí aumentaba con el paso de los segundos, y la rojiza tierra del suelo parecía amontonarse en el aire poco a poco hasta haberse convertido en una pequeña tormenta de tierra mientras que los gruñidos también formaban parte de la aterradora sinfonía que comenzaba a abrumar a ambos amigos. Ya no había nada que hacer, ahora se encontraban más cerca que hace unos segundos atrás y las alternativas ya casi se habían agotado. Ahora sólo tenían dos opciones:

1) _Salir corriendo y esconderse inútilmente porque, de todas formas, estos ya les habían visto incluso estando tan lejos._

_2) Quedarse quietos en un mismo lugar para que los bandidos los confundiesen con un par de estatuas instaladas en medio de su camino. _

_Sin embargo, había otra opción que ninguno de los dos, pero sí un tercero, había considerado: _

_3) Pelear hasta que el último de esos rascacielos metálicos haya caído. _

Pero Snorunt negó frenéticamente aquella opción apenas Gastly, accidentalmente, la hubo manifestado.

Todo el tiempo que quedaba se agotaba poco a poco y ninguno de los dos lograba encontrar una solución que les sacase del apuro como por arte de magia. El choque entre los metales se volvía más y más fuerte y Gastly y la Snorunt aún se encontraban inmersos en una intensa discusión. Hasta que el final de esos segundos se terminó sin darse cuenta. Un par de Aggron que encabezaban la larga fila de enormes criaturas se detuvieron en seco. Evidentemente estaban disgustados.

Sin embargo, Gastly y Snorunt se encontraban aún dentro de su disputa sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, aún cuando varias de estas mantuvieron su horrible mirada encima de ellos. Uno de los Aggron gruñó a otro, como queriendo entablar una conversación en su dialecto.

—Grrrroooarg, grurr grooor grrrrarf ("¿Qué sucede, quiénes son estas criaturas tan diminutas?")

—Grooar, Grrr grronf. Grrr, grraaah ("No lo sé..¡Pero son diminutas!")

Hasta haber escuchado la corta charla, ambos se detuvieron en seco, finalmente de habían percatado de los gruñidos. Entonces Snorunt elevaba miles de plegarias al momento en que giraban a ver lentamente. Había sido como estar dentro de una película de terror, cuando el protagonista comienza a sentir una extraña presencia aún estando solo, siendo el momento en que gira a ver qué cosa perturba su tranquilidad una de las experiencias más aterradoras del momento. Un Aggron exhaló sobre su rostro, dejando ver cierto humo saliendo de sus grandes fosas nasales.

De la impresión sólo pudo liberar un pequeño grito antes de quedarse completamente estática otra vez. Gastly pareció empalidecer enseguida.

—U–Uuaaaahh..G–Gastly...

—Ni me lo menciones, ya lo estoy viendo todo...—Respondió manteniendo su mirada fija sobre las bestias. Una de ellas se anticipó a la fila y se agachó para poder estar cara a cara con los jóvenes, luego resopló. Esta era un Tyranitar que se notaba de una edad avanzada, sin embargo, su estatura era un poco inusual: Mucho más grande que los Tyranitar que ambos habían logrado avistar jamás. Para ser un Tyranitar con infinitas experiencias de vida, sí que se había conservado bastante.

—Disculpad, vosotros dos...

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Blackie tratando de fingir una sonrisa que le quedó completamente fallida mientras comenzaba a 'transpirar' —Aún dentro de su mente— por la presión— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estáis obstaculizando el paso —Señaló el Tyranitar con un extraño acento— Dejaos pasar.

—Sí, ¡quítense del medio!

—Oh, ¡Sí, sí, lo sentimos! —Reaccionó la pequeña Snorunt seguido de una reverencia anticipándose al Gastly. Estaba agradecida de que aquella criatura tan enorme tan sólo les hubiese pedido el paso. Gastly se apartó de en medio de su ruta y la Snorunt hizo lo mismo. Pero el alivio se esfumó a los pocos segundos, cuando otra criatura llegó a la escena, aparentemente, de la nada.

—¡Alto ahí! —Exclamó con altanería— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a la gente de esa manera?

—¿Qué?

—¡No estás en tu derecho! —Volvió a decir la pequeña criatura que había llegado— Al menos un "Por favor" estaría bien.

—Grrrronf grronf grrr ("¿Y este otro enano quién se cree?") —Intervino un Aggron ahora anticipándose. El Mienfoo se alzó incompetentemente, sacando el pecho y mirándole cara a cara de manera desafiante.

—Tú no vengas a gruñirme de esa manera. Ahora te ordeno que te disculpes con ellos.

—Ah, ¿que me disculpe, dices? —Reaccionó el Aggron riendo a carcajadas y tomándolo por sorpresa— ¿y por qué crees que debo obedecerte? No sigo las órdenes de un enano como tú.

—¿Enano? ¿ENANO DICES? —Exclamó Mienfoo perdiendo la compostura después de haber sido llamado "enano" por aquella criatura tan grande— ARREPIÉNTETE, ARREPIÉNTETE DE TUS PALABRAS, HORRIBLE BESTIA. ¡AHORA SENTIRÁS MI IRA!

Fueron tan sólo cuestiones de segundos para que el pobre Mienfoo terminase en el suelo con varias cicatrices sobre su cuerpo, bastante malherido y lastimado. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y el caer en frente de Blackie al tratar de realizar un ataque, ambos amigos ahora se negaban siquiera a respirar después de haber visto la velocidad con la que el Aggron había atacado, siendo extraño que pudiese hacerlo así con tanto peso de metal encima.

—¿No dijiste que sentiría tu ira? —Preguntó el Aggron descaradamente entre carcajadas— Qué débil es t–

—Ya basta —Le interrumpió el Tyranitar con cierta tranquilidad inquietante mientras apartaba a un lado a los 3 jóvenes del medio— ha sido suficiente. Le habéis dado lo que quería, ya es momento de continuar con nuestro camino...

—Sí —asintió el Aggron luego de mirar burlonamente una vez más al Mienfoo debilitado— Lo siento, jefe..

Pero mientras Blackie se mantenía con su mirada completamente puesta sobre la larga fila que poco a poco abandonaba el lugar en donde habían estado, Snorunt se encontraba concentrada en el Mienfoo caído. Sus ojos cerrados y muchos moretones sobre su piel, al recordar aquel ataque supo sobre la gran ventaja de niveles que el Aggron tenía sobre el chico, aún cuando su elemento era fuerte contra el del dragón metálico. Luego observó también la pequeña manada de Pokémon que se fusionaban en una larga fila de enormes bestias abandonando el campo para llegar a su lugar destino, pero había algo más...

Todas las miradas se encontraban puestas en el camino que tenían por delante...A excepción de una: la del Tyranitar. Ella había logrado percatarse de eso, de su mirada de reojo aún siendo de los primeros miembros de la fila. Entonces también lo miró fijamente.

Así se mantuvo durante unos segundos, segundos en los que comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Y durante esos segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras mantenía cierto contacto visual con una criatura de un semblante tan alarmante, tan sólo comunicándose con sus casi imperceptibles miradas. Los rayos del sol reflejando sus rojizas iris, Snorunt estremeciéndose poco a poco tratando de disimularlo. Era como si dentro de ella una pequeña Bestia naciera y comenzare a forcejear consigo misma tratando de deshacerse de su cautiverio. Era como traer su instinto primitivo a la vida.

El Tyranitar parecía querer trasmitirle algún tipo de mensaje. Un mensaje tan sólo mirándola a los ojos, como queriendo descubrir un secreto. Snorunt a duras penas podía interpretarlo de esa manera, hasta que lo comprendió: Ambos compartían algo en común...Algo...Enorme...

"¿_Pero qué es?_"

Los segundos comenzaron a fluir después de que el Tyranitar comenzase a caminar con normalidad, ignorando ahora la mirada de Snorunt y reanudando con su marcha. El sol cayendo por sobre sus figuras y calentando la tierra del camino que aún faltaba por recorrer. Ella luego exhaló agotada y regresó a la situación real.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Le preguntó a Blackie haciendo alusión al Mienfoo. Blackie lo analizó con su mirada por unos momentos y luego negó.

—Sin supervisión médica yo dudo que se recupere pronto. ¿Existirá un Centro Pokémon en esta aldea?

Snorunt lo pensó durante unos segundos más, luego asintió.

—Cuando fui a hablar con los hermanos Kecleon, me pareció ver un Centro Pokémon. Vayamos hacia allá...

"_Ella...Ella también es..."_

...

—Este joven estará bien —Contestó la joven enfermera, una Wigglytuff, aplicando unas cuantas pomadas sobre el Pokémon herido— Pero necesitará guardar reposo por un tiempo. Las heridas que recibió fueron letales a causa de la gran fuerza con las que fue realizado el ataque. Tuvo suerte de que tan sólo se tratara de unos cuantos moretones.

—El Pokémon que le atacó era realmente grande —Respondió Snorunt a esto afirmando lo que aquella enfermera suponía— no me extraña que haya quedado tan lastimado el pobre. Fue una suerte que sólo le atacasen una vez o sino...¡No quiero siquiera imaginármelo!

—La cuestión es —Intervino ahora Blackie acercándose a la enfermera al otro lado de la cama— ¿cuánto tiempo será necesario que se quede en reposo?

—Eso ya lo veremos, dependiendo de cómo vaya respondiendo con el tiempo —le respondió la Wigglytuff colocando unas cuantas mantitas calientes sobre el lugar en donde reposaba el Mienfoo— Ahora mismo está inconsciente, pero sólo bastará con observar su comportamiento una vez despierto para tener un estimado del tiempo. Yo sugiero que sean 24 horas como mínimo.

—Agradecemos muchísimo su ayuda, Enfermera Wigglytuff —Agradeció Snorunt sonriente por saber acerca de las agradables noticias que recibió, ahora se sentía menos preocupada por el Mienfoo.

—Yo agradezco a ustedes por haberlo traído a tiempo —Dijo la Wigglytuff como retribución aunada a una sonrisa— De no haberlo hecho, entonces probablemente hubiese empeorado un montón —Exclamó antes de marcharse por el umbral que separaba la habitación de las demás salas de revisión. Pero ahora era Blackie quien parecía mirar inquieto hacia la nada, Snorunt cambió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya escuchaste a la enfermera, todo estará bien. Sólo necesita guardar el reposo indicado y estará como nuevo.

—No es eso —Dijo a duras penas el Gastly sin apartar su mirada del suelo. El semblante de la Snorunt cambió entonces.

—Si no es eso, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —Le preguntó. Blackie pareció meditarlo antes de responder, pero inesperadamente su semblante había cambiado al siguiente minuto.

—No es..No es nada —Respondió ahora sonriente— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Bueno pues..No lo sé, la verdad. No creo que sea conveniente marcharnos de aquí y dejar a este pobre amigo solo. No sabemos si tiene familia en el lugar, mucho menos deben estar enterados de sus actuales condiciones..¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Sólo que tienes razón —Exclamó apartando nuevamente la mirada— Pero no podemos esperar a que despierte. No sabemos cuándo lo hará. Quizás lo haga mañana...

—O quizás también lo haga pronto —Completó Snorunt jugueteando con sus manitos— Gastly, pienso que esperar un tiempo más es la mejor opción hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices tú?

Entonces otra vez parecía meditarlo. Ya era la tercera opción que la Snorunt aportaba ese día que tampoco lograba convencerle del todo. Aún así, después de haber refunfuñado en silencio, asintió como si ahora fuese atacado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tan inmerso había estado en sus improperios, que cuando Snorunt abrió nuevamente su boca para hablar, le tomó por sorpresa.

—Por cierto...Gastly...

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó, sin duda alguna, fastidiado.

—Eso que dijo la Meditite...¿lo recuerdas?

¿Recordarlo? Sin ninguna duda lo hacía, había pasado alrededor de una hora apenas desde que se encontraron accidentalmente después de todo.

Esas palabras...Esas palabras que parecieron inquietar a la chica..

...

"

—_Sé que hablo muy rápido —Le respondió agachando su mirada— ¡Es que me urge actuar! ¡Es–Es mi hermano! ¡Todo se debe a ellos! ¡ELLOS! _

_—¿A Ellos? —Repitió la Snorunt todavía más enredada— ¿Qué sucede?_

..."

...

—Si recuerdas bien, estaba muy agitada. Y también mencionaba a un tal hermano —Continuó hablando la Snorunt— ¿Qué se te viene a la mente? ¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo?

—Hmm...Para que esa Meditite reaccionase de esa manera, algo realmente mal debió haber sucedido —Finalizó el Gastly sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, esto no había sido suficiente para la jovencita. Ahora ella parecía meditar un poco más las cosas.

—Apenas podía hablar...Me preguntó qué será lo que habrá ocurrido...

—Sea lo que sea, niña..Lo mejor será no inmiscuirnos en ello —Respondió firmemente el fantasma en un resoplido, dejando a la pequeña Snorunt completamente sin palabras antes de salir de aquella habitación.

"_Claro, para ti es más fácil huir de los problemas_" pensó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Y ahí se encontraba la pequeña Snorunt, sentada justo al lado del Mienfoo inconsciente, tratando de conectar las apenas existentes piezas del asunto. Al mirar a aquella Meditite, pudo mirarse a sí misma cada vez que se metía en apuros. Sumándose a la razón de que la chica no parecía encontrarse bien en absoluto. "Y si estuviese yo en su lugar, un poco de ayuda me vendría muy bien" pensó nuevamente.

Tan inmersa comenzaba a estar en sus acciones, que sin haberse dado cuenta comenzaba a hablar consigo misma.

—Esas bestias...¿tendrán algo que ver con el estado de ánimo de aquella chica?

—Tienen toda la culpa de su frenetismo —Se incluyó una voz que la tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó a llamar a Gastly apenas se percató de que quien le hablaba era el Mienfoo herido, que había despertado de un momento a otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Corrió Snorunt aún dentro de la sorpresa— ¿te duele algo?

—Sólo mi orgullo —respondió él afligido— pero del resto...Estoy casi bien.

—¡Has reaccionado muy rápido, eso es algo muy bueno! No debiste desafiar a esos bravucones —Snorunt le increpó— ¿No se te ocurrió que pudiste haber muerto? ¿Qué crees que habría dicho tu familia al respecto? ¿Tampoco se te ocurrió que podrías haberme ocasionado algún trauma psicológico?

—Te pido disculpas por eso. Mi osadía ya me ha traído consecuencias similares antes, aunque esta es la más lamentable...Sin embargo, también tuve mis razones.

El rostro de la Snorunt abandonó su expresión inmediatamente.

—¿Las tienes? ¿También secuestraron a alguien que conoces?

—Sí, y nadie ha querido prestarme ayuda. Así que todo lo que–

Y no pudo siquiera llegar a la mitad de lo que tenía que decir cuando el Gastly había reingresado en aquella habitación levitando tan rápido como sus gases le permitían, llegando junto a la Snorunt, de ser posible, transpirando.

—¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Estás bien?

—Qué gritón es tu amigo —Exclamó en un susuro el Mienfoo aferrándose a los bordes de la cama donde descansaba. Gastly le observó todavía más sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya despertaste?.. —Observó con ambos ojos grandemente abiertos al Mienfoo de la sala— ¡¿Ha acertado tu intuición otra vez?! —Se dirigió a la jovencita, quién se encogió de hombros y buscó alguna manera de retomar su charla.

—Estabas por contármelo, ¿qué sucedió con esa gente? ¿A quiénes se llevaron?

—Decía que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue tratar de enfrentarme a ellos...—Se tomó un respiro— Esas criaturas, como te habrán advertido antes, son los famosos Bandidos Negros que provocan que el temor comience a fluir en la Aldea una semana antes de las fechas que suelen atravesarla...Ellos..—Tragó en seco— Ellos secuestraron al hermano de Maddie, quien también es mi mejor amigo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron al unísono.

—¿Fueron...Ellos...Los que lo han secuestrado?

—Jum, ahora veo el por qué la gente de la Aldea permanece tan oculta durante estos días —Respondió el Gastly con astibo de nervios. El Mienfoo desvió su mirada algo más frustrado.

—Lo sé. Pero por ello, nadie me ha querido ayudar. Y en medio de mi desesperación –Y no sólo la mía, me refiero también a la de Maddie– la única opción que encontré fue enfrentarme yo mismo a ellos una vez los tuviese cara a cara, consideré que mi tipo es potente sobre los que ellos suelen ser. Sin embargo, no siempre las ventajas aciertan al cien por ciento, ya lo han comprobado en persona...

—No debiste hacerlo —Le respondió Gastly despectivamente— Mira cómo has acabado. Ahora conocen tu nivel de batalla, te llevan muchísima ventaja a partir de eso.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer entonces? —Mienfoo al borde de lágrimas decía, aguantándose esos sentimientos tanto como su voz se lo permitía— Algo tenía que intentar, es difícil quedarse de brazos cruzados ante este tipo de situaciones, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Alguien tenía que reaccionar, Maddie no iba a hacerlo, emocionalmente es muy débil. Y como nadie quiso apoyarme, tenía que apañármelas yo solo sin esperar nada. Lo único que tengo además de ellos es a mí mismo.

—¿Nadie más? —Snorunt exclamó incrédula.

—Sí, si fueras huérfana lo entenderías...

Algo en su interior había sido roto entonces.

—Oh...Lo...Siento —Expresó finalmente con pesar, Gastly pronunció las mismas palabras a las que el Mienfoo correspondía con una débil sonrisa.

—...Cuando eres joven y nadie te protege como lo hace un adulto, debes aprender a defenderte a tí mismo. Pero cuando encuentras a alguien más con tu misma situación, ambos aprenden a cuidarse mutuamente como los mismos padres lo habrían hecho...

Un suspiro se liberó en el aire, abandonando al triste Mienfoo convaleciente.

—...Incluso sin que exista un vínculo genético que los una, el vínculo emocional que se forma con ese ser ya pasa a ser algo mucho más profundo que sólo una amistad. Se convierte en una hermandad en mayoría de veces perpetua...Eso es lo que nos une a Maddie, Tyler y a mí —Explicó una vez más tratando de no atorarse con sus palabras— Somos lo único que tenemos en la vida. Si algo le sucediese a uno de nosotros, ¿cómo crees que terminarían los sentimientos de cada uno?

Snorunt guardó silencio sin querer responder a la duda. Gastly bajó su mirada inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Comprendía que aquello era trágico, no obstante, conocía bastante bien ese concepto abstracto al que llaman "La Soledad", ya que él no tenía –y jamás había tenido– de quién sostenerse. Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sin embargo, Snorunt atacó inesperadamente.

—¡Debemos evitar eso! HAY QUE ACTUAR RÁPIDO. Mientras estamos lamentándonos por esta situación, perdemos tiempo valioso que podríamos estar usando para rescatar a tu amigo.

—Aguanta un poco tu carroza por un segundo, ¿quieres? —Intervino el Gastly con sus ojos increíblemente abiertos— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir con 'Debemos'? ¿Vas a involucrarme de nuevo en tus planes de manera involuntaria? No voy a inmiscuirme en esto, perdóname.

—¿Te volviste loco? Este Mienfoo necesita de nuestra ayuda, ¡Alguien debe hacer algo, ya él hizo lo que pudo y mira cómo terminó! Imagina qué podría pasarle a su hermano de corazón.

—Lo que has visto que sucedió hoy no será nada en comparación a lo que verás si te tratas de involucrar en un rescate que no puedes prometer resultará exitoso —Le devolvió el Gastly con renuencia— Te pido mil perdones, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida de esta manera —Se dirigió al Mienfoo, quién sólo bajó su mirada al borde de lágrimas –que dejaron de estarlo al silenciosamente ocurar su rostro–.

Entonces Snorunt lo observó.

Verlo llorar con tanto sentimiento hizo que el corazón de la Snorunt se arrugase mucho más todavía. ¿Estaba bien quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal urgencia?

La respuesta estaba mucho más que clara: NO LO ERA.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos.

Segundos que parecían hacerse eternos considerando las circunstancias. Observó de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo. Entonces finalmente llegó. El quejido del Gastly al ser golpeado con un cono macizo de hielo se escuchó más allá de las demás salas de revisión, llamando la atención de las Chansey enfermeras mas otro pequeño lote de Pokémon presentes.

—¡NO QUIERO PROTESTAS! Ya dije.

_**—**_

_**Nota de la escritora: ¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! **_

_**Mil perdones si me he tardado tanto en actualizar. En estos momentos me encuentro revisando y modificando los capítulos en busca de una mejoría, sin mencionar que hace un mes comencé nuevamente en la universidad y eso me ha tenido bastante ocupada :( (aunado a eso, el frecuente bloqueo del escritor que me ha tenido bastante mal, creo que es la principal causa de mi prolongada ausencia). **_

_**Si llegaste hasta el final te lo agradezco mucho, ya que ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. **_

_**Me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero poder subirlo tan pronto como mi tiempo libre me lo permita. Mientras tanto, por favor no olviden dejar Reviews y muchas, muchas, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer otra vez! **_

_**¡Nos leemos, cariñitos! :).**_


	5. Nota de GlaceonSong25

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_¡QUÉ TAL, MIS QUERIDOS PASTELILLOS DE CREMA!_**

_Jujujú, ha pasado un largo rato desde mi última actualización tanto de esta historia como de un par más de mi perfil, ¿verdad que sí? Ya los extrañaba muchote, no es fácil abandonar la página :(. Sin embargo, no todo es arbitrario. _

_En realidad, mi actual llegada tiene una causa definida._

_Como he de explicar, sé que existen usuarios que esperan que actualice pronto (La verdad, dificulto la existencia de estos, aunque probablemente sea un grupo muy, muy reducido(?) Jiji). La razón por la que he venido el día de hoy es para darles una pequeña explicación en cuanto a mi prolongada ausencia._

_Comienzo, la principal causa de esto es por mis estudios. Realmente la universidad ha absorbido la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre y eso me ha sido un impedimento para sentarme a escribir con tranquilidad._

_Pese a que sea algo normal, debo esforzarme un poco más en cuanto a mis calificaciones, simplemente porque no siempre es fácil. Tanto mis expectativas como mis capacidades de análisis se han visto afectadas considerablemente con esto, ¡y eso me ha llevado a enfrascarme más en los estudios que en la escritura! Y es triste, porque en estos momentos cuento con una inspiración tremenda y siento que sería capaz de armar cualquier rompecabezas en un par de minutos. Realmente desearía poder regresar pronto :(._

_He de añadir, y de pedirles también, que no esperen una actualización por ahora. Realmente no creo poder concentrarme en esto por un tiempo. Y eso significa que probablemente tenga abandonada a la página otro rato más_.

_Repito, no es algo arbitrario, pero me he visto obligada a ello, tristemente._

_Pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas y agradezco muchísimo de corazón su comprensión y a las personas que hayan dedicado su tiempo a leer alguna de mis historias. En serio, de verdad ustedes hacen que mis esfuerzos valgan la pena. _

¡Hasta luego, amigos!

_PD: En los pequeños espacios libres que se me puedan presentar estaré realizando una serie de modificaciones a las historias para un mayor goce de estas. Será lento, pero valdrá la pena._

_PD2: Jujú, necesito un vaso de chocolate bien frío y otra actualización del usuario __**WillChar96 **__para poder llegar a un nivel de inspiración óptimo(?) Jeje, les invito a leer su traducción del Fanfiction "__**Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Resistencia Plateada".**__ ¡Puedo asegurar que la historia me tiene completamente atada _a ella!

_Si eres fanático de la saga__** Mundo Misterioso,**__ te prometo que te gustará. Es una obra inspirada en dicha saga y escrita originalmente por el usuario __**ScytheRider,**__ a quien se le atribuye, de igual manera, el crédito. Si eres fanático de otros idiomas, no te olvides de pasar por su página para echarle un vistazo n-n. _

_**Ahora sí, ¡Sayonara! **_


End file.
